Wyatt's Great Adventure!
by Quickpaw Widepad
Summary: A young man gets himself lost in the world of Redwall when his curiosity gets the better of him.
1. WGA Chapter 1

Oh, he he, uhm.. yes, the credit, allright, well, Redwall is ©Brian Jacques, along with Triss. All characters in this story are ©Quickpaw Widepad.  
  
Wyatt's Greatest Adventure  
  
By: Quickpaw Widepad  
  
First of all, before we begin, let me tell you that some of this is real, and then the rest, is not. The main character is the man behind Quickpaw Widepad, me, Wyatt Carpenter. This will be my second fic that I've made, so it might not be too high of a quality. There will be some mention of technology, and equipment not normally carried by a human traveling along, but only I will have them. And now, without further ado, the story.  
  
It was a glorious July morning. I woke up at 4:50 a.m. to a breathtaking sunrise as I look out the window. After that, I went to the computer to do some work on the internet. Checking my e-mail, checking out some Redwall websites I have in my favorites, I got off around 6:00 to eat, and watch t.v. I watched the news, and the weather channel for a little while, and then I got around to breakfast. A nice bowl of cereal and some toast for afters was a nice thing to have. After watching a little more t.v., and seeing my mom go off to work, I started to read, mostly because there was nothing else to do, and mostly because my friends weren't going to be online today. So, after reading for about two hours or so, I have read a fair amount of pages. After awhile longer, I finished the book. The Long Patrol was a good book, but, then again, all of the books were good, if not great. Awhile after I finished the book, I decided to go for a trek in the woods. After packing for any emergency I could think of, I set out. The woods in Maine were a great place to be in the summer. There were some disused four-wheeler trails near my house so it was going to be nice and peaceful.  
  
After walking around in the woods for about an hour, I decided it was time to head back, when I heard some noise. Cautiously, and as silently as I could, I walked over to where I heard the noise. There was a grouping of trees. Before I did anything else, I looked at the trees. They were old, and really big. But the oddest thing of all was, they were not even native to this area. I've heard of transplanted trees, but there was no road in the area, not even a logging trail. I pondered the oddness of these trees for a little while, when I heard the voices again. These voices were unlike any I have ever heard of before. I couldn't even understand what they were saying. It sounded like some foreign language I've never heard of before. I knew I shouldn't be checking it out, but there wasn't supposed to be anyone else there. They would've gone through my mother's property, and they need permission. I walked through the trees as the voices stopped talking. About halfway through the trees, I heard a noise from behind me. Before I could turn around though, something hit me in the back of the head, then all went black.  
  
When I awoke, it was raining. My head ached at the slightest movement. I waited for a while, and then looked around. I was in the woods, but none of the trees looked familiar, and the ground was different. It was, more soil than rock. In Maine, it's mostly rock and soil. I waited where I was for an hour, trying to figure out where I am, what happened to me, and how I was going to get back. All of a sudden, I heard those voices again. They were close, and getting closer, when I turned around to see where the voices had come from, I saw a blur, then, I was knocked out again.  
  
When I awoke the second time, it wasn't raining, but the sun was out. What the time was, I didn't know. Ignoring my already throbbing head, I turned around, and headed back the way I came from. After about thirty minutes of walking, I return home. I was in desperate need of an aspirin at the moment. During the week after my strange encounter, thoughts began racing through my head, where was I, could I get back there, what hit me in the head? Deciding that these questions were best answered with actually knowing what happened, I prepare to go back to those trees.  
  
After packing multiple items for what could be, a 2-week excursion. I also packed some items that I might need in an emergency. With walking stick in hand, I set out. After about an hour of hard searching, I find what I'm looking for. As I approach the trees I remember what happened the last time and remembered to be on guard, lest it happen again. I didn't hear any voices this time around and presumed it to be safe. Walking through the trees, I could hear a distant noise, but couldn't tell what it was. I grip my traveling stick a little bit tighter, ready to swing it around at a moments notice, but nothing happened. As I leave the group of trees, an overwhelming feeling swept over me like a tidal wave. It was that feeling of being in a strange place, not knowing where anything is, being alone, with no one to count on for help.  
  
Sounds. I could hear an odd sound nearby where I was. It sounded a lot like yelling at the top of your voice. Deciding that I might find some help there, I moved toward the sound. When I reached the source of the noise, I was struck dumb! There in front of me, in the field, was the scene of a battle in progress. It was the kind of battle normally seen in medieval times. Except, there were animals doing all the fighting! As I stared at the sight before me, thoughts began going through my head, what was going on? Where am I? While I was pondering over these thoughts, one of the combatants decided to charge me. I almost didn't notice until it was right on top of me! 


	2. WGA Chapter 2

The more you read, the more interesting it gets. I promise!  
  
Chapter 2  
The summer sky was nice and clear at Redwall Abbey. A young squirrelmaid walks to the gatehouse where an otter is waiting. "Good morning to you Birch." said the otter.  
The squirrel returned the greeting, and asked her next question, "What have you heard so far of the battle pray tell?"  
The otter thought about it for a second, and then replied, "Well, so far it seems like we might win. Though it all depends on if they can hold them off or not. Other than that, I haven't heard much at all. I'll let you know if I hear anything else okay?"  
The squirrel smiled, knowing her friend was only trying to help her out. "Alright Oak. But for now, lets get to the orchard. They'll be serving afternoon tea soon."  
The big otters eyes lit up. He was hungry for some food. "Okay. I wonder what the friar has decided on for the meal?"  
The squirrel kept going, aware of her friends hunger. "Probably something edible. But, it'll be all gone if you don't get going and get over to the orchard!"  
And with that the two friends set off to the orchard.  
Meanwhile there were big things happening in Redwall's Great Hall. The leaders of the group that was fighting earlier were talking to the abbess. Things weren't all looking too great though. "I'm telling you abbess, there was no chance for the vermin! We had them on the ropes and were just about to run them out of Mossflower when we noticed there was a second battle going on." said the  
"Oh." said the abbess. A look of concern on her face. "And tell me pray, what was going on?"  
Glen, a big battle-scarred otter, hung her head in disbelief, "We saw the strangest looking creature that I've ever clapped eyes on. It must've come out of the woods when we were fighting and."  
"And was this creature one of the enemy?" interrupted the abbess.  
"That was the strangest thing, it wasn't. That was what stopped the battle. All of the vermin all of a sudden went after this strange creature. We saw it go down under the sheer weight of the vermin. We're not sure if it's even alive or not. Then, the vermin left, dragging along that strange creature as they went. We tried to follow, but they disappeared. However, we did find this."  
As she said this, two of her helpers brought up a strange looking bag, and deposited it on the table. The abbess went through the bag, stopping at a strange book. It had a strange handwriting that she couldn't read. The abbess went leafing through the pages. Hoping to find some clue as to the owner's name. Eventually, she got to a page near the back, and stopped. A small smile creeping along her face. "Go and get Oak the gatekeeper. Tell him to bring some of the old records. I think I might have found something to help us translate this strange writing."  
And with a slight curtsey to the mother abbess, Glen, and some of her otters went to go find Oak.  
Things weren't looking too good for me at the vermin camp. During the battle, when the vermin saw me, they started to attack me for no reason! Before I could do anything, they were on top of me. Then something hit me on the back of the head, and knocked me out. My first thought was that my head hurt, a lot. And my second thought was, what was with this area and hitting me on the head? I reached around my back for the bag I was carrying earlier, and found it missing. "Well, there goes my only chance to get rid of this headache!"  
As I said this, a wave of pain swept through my skull. I held my head in my hands and decided to rest. When I awoke the pain was gone, and there was something on my head. I felt it with my hands and found out it was a leaf with something on it. Whatever it was, I left it alone, not knowing what would happen should I take it off. Then I heard a noise, someone was coming near me. I opened one eye, and then closed it! There in front of me, was another of those creatures that I saw during the battle! I had no idea what to expect. So, I got up, hoping there was some way to talk with this creature. Darkslash was a big fox and leader of the vermin horde. He was eyeing the odd creature that they had kidnapped during the battle. He had never seen such a strange creature before. And the oddest of all, it had no tail to speak of! Darkslash had never seen a creature without a tail to help assist it in moving around. How odd was this creature. He wasn't even sure if it was an animal or not. He decided to try to talk with the odd creature. Hoping to know more about it. He tried a simple conversation, hoping that this odd creature would understand. "So, what kind of creature are you eh? I've never seen your kind around before. Where you from?"  
The odd creature just stared back. Apparently it couldn't understand him. So he tried a different approach. Taking a piece of parchment and a quill pen with a bottle of ink, Darkslash began to write down what he had already tried to say to the odd creature. After he finished writing he gave the parchment to the creature. Would it understand his handwriting?  
I was wondering what this creature wanted. After studying his shape I realized that this was a fox. But, something was wrong. For one it was standing and walking around like a human, and it was considerably a lot bigger than a regular fox would be. I studied the writing on the parchment some more, trying to figure out what the writing meant. Suddenly, I had an idea. Motioning for the quill and ink well, I started to write in my own words the entire alphabet. Motioning for the fox to come take a look. He looked on for a while as if trying to figure out what I wrote down. Then, I saw a strange look in his eye. With that, he took the quill and ink well, and wrote something down as well. When he gave me the parchment back, I was shocked! There, underneath what I wrote, was unmistakably, his version of the alphabet! 


	3. WGA Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
At the abbey, there was a council of war going on in Cavern Hole. There was a big discussion about what to do if the vermin horde should attack again. One of the creatures in attendance, a mouse, stood up to address the others. "Friends, we must prepare to face another onslaught from the vermin horde lest they attack again. I suggest that we post more sentries on the walls, and train even harder!"  
This was followed by cheers from all those in attendance. Then the abbess raised a paw, knowing that she'd have her say, "Right, I say that this is a good idea. Meanwhile I will help with the infirmary and work on other things when I have the time. I hope that these vermin will retire and leave our abbey alone, but I'm also worried about that creature they kidnapped during the last battle. It's not known whether this creature is alive or not, but find it and bring it here! I have some questions to ask it when it gets here."  
There was a quick curtsy by all those in attendance, and then they slowly filled out of Cavern Hole. Abbess Birch called Oak to her personal chamber after the meeting was over. Oak came in after knocking on her door. The abbess motioned for him to come over to her desk, where she was looking through some of the old records, and looking at the strange book, while she was doing this, she was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Noticing her friend she motioned for him to sit down. Oak did so, watching her as he did so. After awhile he decided that he just needed to know what he was called in for. Birch replied with an air of relevance, "I called you here because you are well versed in this abbey's history."  
The otter gatekeeper suddenly brightened up, glad to be of use somewhere other than at the gatehouse. "I am mother abbess. Is there anything I can help ye with?"  
The abbess replied, never looking up from what she was working on. "Yes, in fact, there is something you could help me with. Do you know of the records from before Trisscar Swordmaid came to our abbey?"  
The gatekeeper nodded. The abbess smiled warmly. "Good! I'll need them. It's important that you get those records for me. I need them to translate something I found in this weird book."  
The gatekeeper looked over Birch's shoulder, at the weird writing she was copying from the book. Then nodded. "Aye, I know exactly which records to get know that I know what you're looking for. I'll be back in no time!" And with that, Oak went off to find the records in his gatehouse.  
About ten minutes later Oak returned with the required records. After giving them to Birch and stood behind her, watching what she was going to do next. Noticing the strange symbols in the book, Oak couldn't resist flexing out his knowledge a bit more. "Um, abbess, it looks to me as if the writing in the book is in two different languages." The abbess nodded, and Oak continued. "One looks like its ancient Riftguard, but the other, I don't know. What could it be?"  
The abbess looked up from her studies at her friend. "It seems to be a language that only that strange creature knows. But here, on this page of this book, is a translation of the Riftguard alphabet, and what the letters mean in its language. Pretty soon, I'll get this book translated in its entirety. But guess what?" "What?" said the otter. "This book, it's called Triss!" 


	4. WGA Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Things have been going better for me at the vermin camp. Even though I was his prisoner, I was treated with respect. Something I've never had a whole lot of until now. But, I didn't know where I was, or even where I could go. I didn't even know I was in the middle of a vermin camp. Darkslash and I were having little chat sessions every now and then. He even tried to teach me how to speak their language, and progress was slow, but steady. I was learning a few words at a time. At first, it was just basic stuff like fox, or rat, or tent. But I was learning. I have always been an odd person, and during my recent year in high school, my thirst for knowledge got even greater. But, I still asked Darkslash where was this place, what was going on. These thoughts still go through my head. I just had to know the answers to them. Soon afterward, I started to explore the camp. There were all manner of different creatures there. I had some trouble identifying some of them, but species like rats and fox's were easy to point out. I even tried to converse with a few of them. But mostly, I had to communicate by writing it out on some parchment I carried around. One day, there was something going on, so I asked Darkslash what it was. His response was less than enthusiastic. "Well, Wyatt, we are vermin, fighting beasts who commit a lot of wrong. And you are my prisoner. But, there is something about you I just cannot ignore, your innocence. Now usually I would have you kept in your tent under guard, but I need all my fighting beasts with me on this one. We are going to do battle with a bunch of abbey dwellers from a place called Redwall Abbey." I was shocked! Redwall Abbey, now I knew where I was. Darkslash saw the amazement on my face, and continued. "So, on my orders, you are to be kept at the back with me. You will be chained though, it's not going to be pleasant. If all goes well, we'll move on the abbey and attack! But I'm not expecting to get that far. Very few warlords have made it to Redwall's gates, let alone, get inside." Darkslash paused for a moment, looking up at the sky. "There might be some trouble should the defenders from Redwall attack us. "We might have to leave pretty fast and head away from here. I'll be taking you along with me. But..we might get caught, and I really don't want to hurt you." And with that, Darkslash and his horde begins gearing up for battle.  
At the abbey, the abbess has been having a hard time with the strange book. She kept running into a strange symbol or forgot what something translated into, but soon, she noticed something. This was not just a strange book, it was a reading book, based on an event that happened long ago. As the abbess went through the different pages that she had translated, she passed them onto Oak, where he put them in order. It was well after supper before the abbess had finished translating the book. With a sigh she passed the last page to Oak. After he put it in the pile he turned to look at the abbess. "Abbess Birch, don't you think you should get some food into you before you keel over?"  
The abbess put down her quill and parchment and looked at the big otter. Then she responded. "Oak I know that I need to eat sooner or later, but this was just too important to let it sit here collecting dust! If you read this then you would know how our abbey was at the time of Trisscar Swordmaid! Now, let's go down to eat, but I have a feeling that before long things will be different. So, let's go and eat shall we?" And with that the abbess skipped down the stairs like a dibbun.  
The next day proved what the abbess was worried about. The rampart guards warned the abbess that the vermin horde was on the move. The abbess ordered the remaining guards to prepare for battle. Glen and her otters went out with their attack groups. All was still, not a single leaf moved in the still air. Down on the ground, Glen was moving her group closer to the horde. She could practically smell them now. But, there was an odd smell in the air as well. The last time she smelled it was when she saw that weird creature taken captive. Remembering what she had to do regarding the odd creature, she motioned for her fighters to gather around while she told them of the abbess's plan. After a few nods of agreement, they set off, moving along near the trees, staying hidden. Soon the battle would begin, and each was thinking about it. Then vermin horde were thinking similar thoughts, with the exception of me, I was thinking about the collar around my neck, and the chains on my wrists. "Well, Darkslash said it wouldn't be pleasant, and he's right, it's not!"  
Soon after I said that, the battle started.  
It was Glen who saw the horde moving towards her group and ordered all to stand ready. When the vermin charged, she ordered them to attack. Remembering her main objective, she fought her way through, bleeding from the wounds she already received then she saw it. There was that strange creature she saw the last time. It was chained and manacled and standing next to a fox, obviously their leader. Glen moved toward it, hacking and cleaving at the vermin in her way, when she saw something odd, the fox was talking to the strange creature, as if he was a friend. Glen kept moving towards the fox and his prisoner, bent on keeping her word to the abbess Glen pressed on, getting closer to the fox with every step. Then she saw something that made her groan, the fox, seeing the otter coming, pulled out a dagger and held it to his captive's throat. Slowly, the fox started to move away from the battle, taking the prisoner with him. Glen gave chase, trying to catch up with the fox, who was slightly hindered by his captive. After awhile, the fox started to slow down, and turned around to face his pursuer. "So, it all comes down to this streamdog."  
"Aye, fox. Why don't you just hand that prisoner over to me now? Save yerself a lot of grief."  
Then the otter turned to the captive, wondering why it hasn't said a thing to her. "Hi! Aren't you the least bit worried that this fox might hurt ye?"  
I turned to face the otter, trying to figure out what kind of creature it is. Then searching my pockets, I found the piece of paper I had written on before Darkslash put the manacles on my wrists. I found it, and passed it to the creature. Glen read the piece of parchment for a few minutes, then turned to the fox, puzzlement written all over her face. "So, this creature can't talk eh? Well, fox. Is this how you fight? Hiding behind a creature that can't even talk? Why don't you fight me like the vermin you are?"  
The fox pushes me over to the side gently telling me that he'll be back in a bit. I could tell by the look in his eye that he had planned something. I wasn't sure if he was going to kill the strange creature or not. I watched the battle in silence. Not sure of who would win.  
Darkslash was ready for the big otter. He had chosen this area in which to face her because he could defeat her or get away without much trouble. Whipping out his sword, he moved around his opponent, grinning while he did. Glen did the same, taking her javelin, she moved about, looking for an opening. Then al of a sudden, Darkslash made his move, taking his sword, he slashed at Glen's legs, catching her off guard. Grinning at the otter, Darkslash grabbed me by the hands and led me off at a shuffling run. Glen could only watch in despair. Deprived of the use of her legs she could only crawl along until one of her otters found her, and brought her back to Redwall. 


	5. WGA Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
When Glen and he otters came back, they were met by the abbess. Seeing the dreadful wounds inflicted on Glen, she ordered that all the injured be taken to the infirmary. Later on, after dinner was served, Abbess Birch went up to see what news Glen had, as well as bring her some food. The abbess listened intently as the injured otter unfolded what happened on the battlefield. "Well, we fought back the vermin, and then we started to decrease their numbers, when I saw their leader. With him was the strange creature you told me to look out for. Well, the fox saw me and started to run away, dragging the captive along with him. You should've seen this creature, it was huge! Anyway, I gave chase and we ended up in a clearing somewhere deep in the woods. I talked to the fox, trying to have him give up the captive, but he refused to. I tried to speak to the creature, but it didn't seem to understand anyone but the fox. Then it gave me a piece of paper and it said this. The otter handed a scrap of parchment to the abbess, unfolding it and looking at it next to a lamp in the room, the abbess read the writing on the parchment. "Hello! My name is Wyatt. Where am I anyway? Darkslash told me that I'm in Mossflower country, but I'm not too sure. How could I be in a place that I've only read about in a book? If you are truly from Mossflower, then please help me. And Darkslash, he's told me that he won't harm me. Just merely using me as a means of an escape. Where we are going, I do not know. Well, I hope that whoever is reading this can help me!"  
The abbess slid down to the floor, at a loss for words. Glen looked at the mother abbess, trying to figure out what she is thinking, when Birch spoke. "Well, we know that it is not of this area, and that it is new to our land. But this fox, it seems that he has a soft spot for this strange creature. And doesn't seem to want to hurt it in any way. Strange for a vermin leader to have such emotions. Isn't it Glen?"  
The big otter thought it over for a bit, and then replied. "Aye abbess. I remember before I fought that fox. He moved Wyatt over to the sidelines, telling it that he would be back in a bit. I think, that this creature has already learned how to speak a bit of our language, even if it's only so he could communicate with the fox and other vermin. But at least it'll have a chance to speak and maybe escape. But it looks like that the fox is treating that creature nicely. I didn't see any wounds on it anywhere. In fact, it looked like it's been treated really well. An unusual quality in a vermin leader."  
The abbes replied. "So you say Glen. But that fox is still able to pull a knife on it. So, maybe that fox is not as good as we may think he is."  
"Aye abbess. But at least that creature's got a chance being with him. Which is more than any other vermin would give it being in the same situation. And that suggests something."  
"What?" asked the abbess.  
"It could suggest that this fox, has a soft-spot for the creature. That would be why he taught that creature some of our language."  
"So as to communicate with it. Right?" asked the abbess.  
"Right." Said Glen. Not moving around the bed much due to her injury. "So all we have to think about now is where they could have gone and hid. As soon as me legs are feeling better, I'll round up the crew and we'll scour the forest's and 'ills till we find 'em. Then." There was a strange glint in Glen's eye. "We'll get an explanation from the fox as to why he wanted to attack Redwall. And why he took that creature with him."  
"So you say Glen, but let's not be too hasty in all this. You still need to rest and until such a time as you are deemed to leave by the infirmary keeper. You'll just have to wait here until then."  
"Allright. You win." Said Glen. Crestfallen at the thought of being stuck in bed.  
And with that, the abbess left the otter in the infirmary. Glen kept thinking over what happened down on the battlefield. She couldn't get over how calm that strange creature looked when it handed her the paper. She just couldn't get over it. How could any creature stand being chained and manacled? As she pondered the question, sleep overtook her.  
Back in the forest, Darkslash and I were still running through the woods. Heading to who knows where? My answer came shortly after Darkslash tripped and we fell down a hill head first into a group of rocks. We were both in pain from the somewhat sharp rocks. After some groaning, I blacked out. Later on, I awoke to see that it was night and Darkslash hadn't moved at all. I maneuvered to poke him with my hand, but immediately stopped when pain lanced through my right arm. Upon further inspection, I realized it was broken and I couldn't move it at all. After wincing in pain for awhile, I used my left hand to stir Darkslash. After some groaning, and some spasmodic leg movements, he came around. After wincing for a few minutes, he asked me a question. "Why are you still here? Why didn't you take the opportunity to escape?"  
I helped to get him up, but when he tried to put some pressure on his leg, he winced, and had to sit. After finding some water to help him cool off. I answered his questions. "Well, I don't really know anybody else in the area. And seeing as my arm is broken, I can't really do anything now. I can't write without my right hand, and writing left handed is impossible for me to do. So, it looks we're both stuck here. Me with my arm, and you with your leg."  
Darkslash looked around for a few moments before replying. " Aye. It seems to be so. So, what do you want to do now? Wait here for the others or just hide and wait for those from the abbey?"  
I thought it over for a bit, not sure what to expect. Then, after some deliberation with myself, I answered. " I think that the rest of your horde is either dead, or going to be really soon. Our best bet is to wait for those from the abbey to come along and find us. Besides, if we are where you say we are, then there shouldn't be any trouble when they find us. And if there is, then I'll take responsibility for your actions. And also, you are the only one whom I can speak to. You're too valuable to loose!"  
Darkslash looked at Wyatt for a moment. "Why is he doing this?" thought Darkslash. "Nobeast has ever stood up for me before. And he's only known me for a few days and he's treating me as if we have known each other our whole lives! What is he thinking? When those otters from the abbey find me, they'll kill me because I fought them. Why I wonder. Why?" This thought was soon followed by Wyatt returning from the stream. A bowl of water in his good hand, and wincing a bit due to the manacles still on his wrists. Darkslash took the bowl, and then searching for something in his pockets, he spoke to Wyatt. "Here, I'll take these manacles off of your wrists. That chain isn't doing your arm one bit of good at all!"  
And, after producing a key, he unlocked the manacles and took them off. "Thanks Darkslash." I said. "That feels much better."  
"No problem Wyatt." Said Darkslash. "Now, lets see about getting something to eat and then we'll get some rest."  
"All right Darkslash. You know what's best at the moment. I'll have to do that though, seeing as you can't walk with your leg."  
And with that, I walked off into the woods to search for some wood for a fire. 


	6. WGA Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The new day shown bright in the morning sky over Redwall abbey. Abbess Birch had spent the first few hours doing some chores before the hubbub of breakfast began in Great Hall. Hearing some of the dibbuns starting to get noisy over whether to have porridge or oatmeal and which one will be bathed first at the end of the day. With a sigh of resentment, the abbess moved off toward the abbey, and Great Hall. Breakfast that morning consisted of porridge with apple slices, mint scones, and fruit cordial. Or you could have strawberry flavored oatmeal that the friar has been working on since he started experimenting with different foods last season. Most of the dibbuns loved the new oatmeal while the elders decided to have the porridge, remembering when they were dibbuns and experimented with different foods. The room became quiet when Birch appeared. Walking over to her chair at the end of the table, Birch noticed that Trytle the Badger mum was back from her trip to her parent's house. Birch decided to hold a conversation with her friend. "So Trytle. Back from your mother's I see. Learn much while you were there?"  
"Well, I did learn a bit more about being the badger mum. But, I still need the experience from actually doing it." Trytle paused, stopping to stop an argument between to young moles about a tunnel design, then continued. "What I really need to do is to do more work with the dibbuns I'm supposed to watch over."  
The abbess could understand her frustration, for Trytle was new and still learning how the job goes. "Well, the vermin horde is no longer here, and the dibbuns are getting restless being stuck inside the abbey. I think, an outing with the dibbuns is in order."  
The young badger grinned, catching onto the abbess's plan. "Aye, I getcha on that. Hmmm, I think that an outing could be done the day after tomorrow could be just the thing the dibbuns need to relax and shake off the feeling of confinement. I'll need to get together with the friar and get a picnic lunch gathered up, oh! And to also have a little extra on hand, just in case."  
Trytle rambled on, and on. Meanwhile, Birch had already said grace and was eating her porridge. Taking a drink of fruit cordial, the abbess cleared her throat, and rang a small paw bell. Which is used to gain attention at table. Everyone at the table went into immediate silence, awaiting their abbess's orders and daily chore allotment. "Everybeast, please pay attention, I have an announcement to make." Everyone paid even closer attention than before. "In a few days there will be a dibbun outing with our badger mum Trytle." There was some noise's being made by the happy dibbuns and it took the paw bell to silence them again. "Ahem, also, while the dibbuns are out, there will be a celebration and a day off from all duties."  
This announcement was greeted by cheers from all in attendance, including the dibbuns, who usually don't like that sort of thing. After the daily chores were distributed amongst everyone. Everyone went about their allotted tasks and the dibbuns went throughout the abbey and its grounds, chanting in a singsong tone their outing song.  
"Oh everybeast, everybeast, come and join our glee. For we are going to go on an outing glad are we! There will be cake, and there will be glee as we go on our outing we! There will be cake and there will be glee, on our outing glad are we!"  
As the dibbuns went about the abbey, they were being constantly followed by one of the elders, making sure that the dibbuns didn't get into much trouble while they were about. After a few hours, the dibbuns eventually scattered and went off to play in the orchard. Trytle was busy in the kitchens, preparing and cooking food for the outing. She had thought of everything that a dibbun would want to eat, and what she would eat. After everything was cooked, she carefully put them all in two whicker baskets. After she had finished packing everything, she took the baskets up to Abbess Birch's room. Where she could hide the baskets till it was time to leave for the outing. Trytle wasn't surprised to see Birch there, working at something on her desk. Trytle's curiosity was just too strong for her to resist, and she went over to see what it was the abbess was working on. Tapping her shoulder lightly, Trytle motioned that she would like to take a look at what the abbess was working on. Birch obliged, showing Trytle some of the translated pages of the book the strange creature owned. Trytle looked it over for a bit, and then, she decided to help Birch with translating the remaining pages. While she did this, Trytle inquired as to where the book came from, who the owner was, where the owner was now, and other questions that the abbess couldn't answer. When Birch pointed out that he didn't really know the owner, Trytle asked the abbess where the owner was at the moment. The abbess didn't really want to let her know, but she had to tell her. After all, there was an ulterior motive to having the dibbun outing. "Trytle, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. The owner of this book is a creature that nobeast has ever seen before. During one of the last battles with the vermin, this creature was caught by the vermin, and this, and a few other books like it, were found in a bag that the creature had drooped during the struggle. I had been leafing through this one when I found something that we both apparently know."  
At this she flipped through a few pages and pointed at the symbols on it. "Wow!" exclaimed the badger mum. "This is the old Riftguard script from long ago! I thought that nobeast knew it anymore!"  
The abbess was a bit surprised at Trytle's exclamation. "Aye Trytle. It is indeed the ancient Riftguard script. I sued that, and the strange alphabet and I managed to figure out what some of this book says." With that said, she pointed at some of the translated pages.  
The badger looked them over, satisfied at the results. "I take it then that there was a different reason for the outing than just to get the dibbuns out of the abbey for a day?"  
The abbess was a bit surprised! She hadn't expected Trytle to figure her out. Deciding that there was nothing left to hide, she put down her plan. "Okay Trytle, the creature, also known as "Wyatt", is with the vermin leader. They both fled the battle after leaving Glen with a nasty leg wound. What I want you to do is to look for this creature and the vermin leader. Bring back the strange creature. He is the one I want, I don't really mind about what you do with the vermin leader, but don't kill him unless he threatens on of the dibbuns, then kill him on the spot." The abbess's eye's were a bit saddened at the thought.  
Trytle understood and after telling Birch she would do so. Then after leaving the room, Trytle had to ask herself that one question, what was going on? She had only been out for a few days and now she was on a rescue mission! But, she would do it as she promised she would do so. And with that, Trytle went downstairs to see that her dibbuns were doing ok. You could never tell with dibbuns sometimes! 


	7. WGA Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
On the day of the outing, the dibbuns were much more obedient than usual. This seemed strange to Trytle because the dibbuns weren't usually this cooperative when asked to do something. Because Trytle didn't know that it was the ideal opportunity to get some necessary chores done, she only gave them easy jobs. The dibbuns, knowing that she forgot to give them extra chores, wasn't going to abuse the idea one bit. They had finished their morning chores and awaited Trytle's return in front of the gatehouse. After a few tensed minutes of waiting, Trytle showed up carrying the two baskets that she had prepared earlier. Seeing the dibbuns all lined up in front of the gatehouse made her suspicious. Taking a head count, she noted that all the dibbuns were here and apparently ready to go. After having them answer a few questions regarding what to do and what not to do while out in the woodlands, they set off. The dibbuns having only gone on a few other outings with the last badger mum, were already getting into mischief faster than they could get out. Trytle, remembering what her other reason for being out here was, started to head towards where the battlefield was, careful not to go into it, lest the dibbuns see what was left over from it all. Eventually coming onto the field where Glen was injured, Trytle noticed something. There were tracks there from a few creatures, a fox, and an otter, but she couldn't tell what the last set of tracks were. Hey were big, and set in deep into the ground. "Whatever creature this is." thought Trytle. "It's definitely heavier than a full grown badger." After seeing where they went, Trytle gathered up all the dibbuns and headed toward the river.  
At the river, things were going well for Darkslash and me. After finding some tough weeds and a stick, I managed to make a splint for his leg. After awhile, Darkslash was able to walk on his leg for a short amount of time. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out how to bind up my arm with some of the remaining weeds, when I saw it. There, was somebeast coming this way. I couldn't figure out who it was, so I put the question to Darkslash, who was back from the river. "Hey Darkslash. Who's that? They're coming this way."  
Darkslash looked at the figure that was getting bigger every second. "Well, it seems to me that it is a creature that isn't wasting any time in getting here. Hold on, here it comes."  
Then all of a sudden, a young, wiry looking fox showed up, looked at them, and then ran off as fast as it came. I looked at Darkslash for a moment before saying something. "Well, that fox either didn't like something here, or it was just running around. Exercise is a good thing once in awhile. But jeese, that was fast!"  
Darkslash looked at me for a few seconds before responding. "Aye. But there is something about what that fox did that reminds me of something. But I'm not sure what exactly. We'll just have to wait and see what that is exactly though."  
I looked back at Darkslash, trying to figure out what he meant by "something". I decided to leave it be for now. "Hey Darkslash. Could you help me with this arm, I can't do this one-handed."  
"Oh allright. Seeing as you can't do it, I will."  
And with that, he assisted me in propping up and securing my arm. Meanwhile, Quickseyes the fox was running back to his camp, where the rest of the thieving band was awaiting his report. "I got right up to them and took a good look at them. One of them has a splint on his leg, the other, has a broken arm. Strange though, the second creature I've never seen the likes of before. It was big to. It had to be six feet tall!"  
Another fox stood up and confronted Quickeyes. His mind trying to figure out what kind of creature it was as he confronted his spy. "You did good Quickseyes. We'll attack them tonight when they are asleep. Slay the big one first, or try to take it captive. In fact, take the big one captive, we can use it to bargain with the other one for their vittles and such. And after that, we'll tie them up, and go and hide nearby in case somebeast comes along and tries to untie them." At the mention of this the others gathered in more closely. "We'll move in, and slay them all!"  
At the mention of this, all the foxes present gave a short howl of pleasure at the thought of slaying somebeast soon made them anxious. And they started to go about the business of sharpening their weapons, and preparing for later on.  
Trytle was having a rough day. After having lunch utterly destroyed by a few mischief making dibbuns. She decided to have them all take a nap so she could rest and gather her wits about her. After a quick nap, Trytle noticed that she was covered in sticky buds and a few dibbuns who were trying to stifle giggles. Pulling herself up onto her feet, she confronted the dibbuns and pointed a huge blunt claw at them saying, "Will the culprit who put the sticky buds on me please come forward now." Trytle's command was met with even more giggles and shuffling paws. She was getting a bit angry with them now. So she tried a different approach. "Well. Since nobeast here is coming forward to accept their punishment. I guess we'll just have to pack up, and go back to Redwall earlier than expected."  
All of a sudden, two young mice appeared before Trytle, and were trying to get the sticky buds off of her. Meanwhile, all the other dibbuns were undoing the tricks that they had set up while she was asleep. Suddenly, Trytle burst out laughing as the two mice removing the sticky buds found her ticklish spot. They started tickling her some more and soon, all of the other dibbuns were on top of Trytle, tickling her. She tried to speak but her laughter was just too much that she couldn't speak. Finally she managed to tell them to get off and surprisingly enough, they did. Trytle held her paws to her sides, finally calming down from her laughing fit she went about setting up supper for the dibbuns when the wind changed, and she could smell something that came with it. Dropping what she was doing, the badger kept sniffing the wind. Trying to figure out exactly what it was that she was smelling. Finally getting a good whiff, she realized that she was smelling a fox, a whole bunch of them not too far off. Sensing the danger of being so close to a group of foxes, Trytle had to act quickly. Grabbing everything and throwing them all into the baskets, she called to the dibbuns and told them that they had to go. They moaned for a bit, but they obeyed, following the badger mum as she headed back towards Redwall. 


	8. WGA Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Night came on fast around the fox's camp. After a final word of caution from their leader, they moved out, heading for Wyatt, and Darkslash's camp. Trytle had dropped off the dibbuns back at the abbey and after gathering a few otters and squirrels, set out to see what fox's were doing in the area. It was Darkslash's turn for guard duty when the fox's started their attack. Coming in from all sides, they rushed Darkslash, nicking his ear, and severing the splint from his leg. Helpless, and in need of support, Darkslash turned to me. I was having a rough time myself, trying to keep them from hitting my broken arm. Soon the vermin numbers began to tell and we were rounded up and brought in front of their leader. The fox looked down at the two creatures that were prodded into kneeling before him, one was a fox but the other was, different. He had never seen the likes of it before. It had no tail, it didn't have any kind of pointed ears like most creatures do, and, it had no paws! It had something where the front paws should be. Upon further inspection found that it didn't have footpaws either. "What a weird creature." He thought.  
Remembering why he had them brought to him he started to speak, reveling at the thoughts for what he had in store for them. "You have been caught by Firetail and his horde. Since you decided to camp in my territory, I have decided to have you two executed at dawn. Have you anything to say before we execute you two and leave your carcasses for the birds?"  
"Yes." Started Darkslash. "I am still trying to figure out why you're doing this. We're both injured and can do nothing to you. So why?"  
"Well," said Firetail, "I am very territorial when it comes to my territory. And you're both on it. Now, you both better get some sleep. Tonight's going to be your last night alive!" And with a mad fit of evil cackles, Firetail walked away.  
I looked over at Darkslash, wanting to know what would happen at dawn. Darkslash looked back, not wanting to tell Wyatt what would happen. Sighing, he hung his head down, awaiting the arrival of dawn.  
Trytle had left the abbey with her small force and they were near the area that the dibbun told her they were in. After telling her helpers to spread out and look for clues, Trytle started to take a look herself. Finding some tracks, she signaled to her helpers and started to follow the tracks. It was a couple of hours before dawn when Trytle and her helpers found where the tracks led, and stopped. There was the group of fox's that the dibbun told her about, and there were, two others with them. There was an extra fox, and, an odd looking creature! "So this must be the creature that the abbess wants to see so badly!" Trytle exclaimed to herself.  
Signaling her helpers to come to her and see what they could do, they held a quick council of war. After making a plan for rescuing them from the fox's, they set out.  
It was the hour before dawn when Firetail awoke. He had never kept his word to someone he was about to execute. He got his blade ready, and stirring the captives, he prodded them over to a wooded area not far from the camp. Darkslash looked at Firetail, wondering why he wasn't keeping his word and waiting till dawn. Firetail looked at him and grinned a wicked grin reveling in what he was about to do. Meanwhile, Trytle and the others were looking at Firetail from the safety of the bushes. Trytle turned to her helpers and told them what the plan was. Noticing that there seemed to be something wrong with two of the creatures. Seeing Firetail raise his sword to strike, she took action, charging out of the trees, she caught Firetail off-guard. After knocking him out with a not-so-light tap to the skull, she turned to face the rest of the fox's who were just getting up and about. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the two creatures were not moving, and figured out that one had a broken leg, and the other couldn't get up because of what looks like a broken arm. Looking back at the vermin charging her, she roared, and after telling some of her helpers to get the two creatures out of there, she turned to face the fox's. After slaying one with a fierce hit with her paw. She picked up a branch, and started whacking. After a few more whacks, and seeing as the two creatures were out of site, she turned around, and ran back to join up with them. Upon reaching the safety of a pine grove some distance away, the small rescue group took a short rest, while a couple of them attended to the two creatures they rescued, Trytle was off to one side, trying to get a hold of herself after her first fight against vermin, the red mists of battle slowly leaving her vision. After a short rest, Trytle helped in assisting in getting the creatures back to Redwall, where the abbess will be waiting for them. 


	9. WGA Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The next morning, or what seemed like it at least, I awoke to find myself in a big clean smelling room. I looked around to see what was around me. I saw Darkslash in what looked like a bed, after taking a look at myself, I noticed that I too was in a bed. Turning a bit to get a better look at Darkslash I started to talk to him. "Hey Darkslash, you awake?"  
Darkslash groaned, and turned his head towards me. Replying, "Yeah. Well, we seem to be inside the abbey now. But as to where, I don't know."  
I tried to get a clue as to where we were, when a mouse came in. I wasn't sure what gender it was, and I wasn't sure if it was friendly or not, so I decided that it would be best to let Darkslash do the talking for me. The mouse spoke to us both. "Well, you're both finally awake now! My name is Sister Elm. I am the infirmary keeper for Redwall Abbey. Now, what are you two's names? I like to know who I'm treating in my infirmary."  
I looked over at Darkslash, asking him what the mouse said. He replied. "Well, she says her name is Sister Elm and that she's the infirmary keeper here in Redwall. She would like to know our names. Want me to tell her your name?"  
I looked at the sister before responding, "Yes, please tell her that I'm Wyatt Carpenter and how do you do." After Darkslash introduced us to the good sister, she went over to Darkslash, and pulled off his shirt. Then taking it over to the fireplace, she burned it in front of our eyes. When she moved towards me, I held up a hand, telling Darkslash what I wanted to say. He told her, and after a few minutes, she came in with what I requested, the bag that I had lost when I was taken captive. Then, another creature entered the room. This creature looked to me like a big squirrel, and it was dressed in a long robe of green, with a soft white girdle cord about the middle. To me it looked like for all the world like a bathrobe! Thinking on such basis, I turned away and asked Darkslash who the newcomer was. The response was not long in coming when he told me that it was the abbess of Redwall abbey. Abbess Birch. "Ohhhh. So, this is the leader of the abbey then eh? Good, just the person to talk to. Ummm, can you help me with that Darkslash, I can't write, and I don't understand their language."  
The fox looked back at me and chuckled. "Sure, why not. I'm the only one you can talk to right now anyway."  
"Yeah, that is true. I can only talk, and understand you anyway. You taught me how to speak to you, so I only know how to talk to you at the moment. Ummm, you wouldn't mind translating what they say while we're here or until I can speak to them would you?"  
"Sure Wyatt. Until you learn to speak to them. Until then, just sit back, we're not going anywhere in our conditions. So sit back, and relax. Let that arm of yours to get fixed up good and proper!"  
"Sure Darkslash. As long as my arm gets better, that's all I care about. How's the leg today? Better now?"  
Darkslash smiled, and replied, "Well, just like you, I too am hoping to recover from my injury. So, we'll just have to make due with what we got eh? Hold on and let me see about something to eat."  
With that, Darkslash motions over the infirmary keeper and asks her what they could get to eat. She does something and exits the room. Meanwhile, the abbess has been looking at me the whole time. What she wanted, I don't know, but she was still holding my bag. After motioning for the bag with my good arm, she places it on my lap. After struggling with the zipper for a few seconds, I get it opened up and I look for something clean to wear, and some deodorant. I smelled awful! After choosing a collared shirt and some pants, I look for the plastic bag I had along with me to put my worn clothes in. Both Darkslash and the abbess were a bit shocked, they have never seen a plastic bag before, and was curious about it. After a few minutes of educating the two, I finally get some privacy to change. After putting the dirty clothing in the bag, I put it on the bottom of the bag and zip it back up again. All of a sudden the abbess says something, and Darkslash translates for me. "The abbess here would like to know if you will be available later on today, if you're feeling up to it that is."  
I looked back at the abbess and give her a disarming smile. "Darkslash, tell her I would enjoy it. Please let her know that you will be along with me. For translating purposes of course."  
"Of course." Said Darkslash. Darkslash smiled. This was the first time he had a good reason to smile about anything, and since finding Wyatt a few days ago, he had changed. He was doing something nice for another creature and it made him feel, good. Then, Sister Elm re-entered the infirmary with some food on a tray. Setting down a couple a portion of the food in front of each of us, she explained what the meal was. Darkslash told me what she was telling him so I knew what it was. Sister Elm explained what the meal was. "Today, we have a special soup. It is a slightly weaker version of the famous otter delicacy, Shrimp'n'Hotroot soup. Less hotroot pepper has been added in order to accompany creatures that can't stand spicy food. There is some dandelion cordial to drink it down with, and there is some fruit pie for afters. Enjoy your meal! We went at it with the best of our abilities. Darkslash seemed to have taken a liking to the dandelion cordial, while I was favoring the soup. It was spicy, and yet, it tasted good. I think the soup was to hot for Darkslash though. He kept drinking more cordial, and then he'd have soup. After we both finished the soup, we started in on the fruit pie. I didn't care for it too much, but I was hungry and ate it anyway.  
During all this, the abbess was still in the room, watching to make sure that nothing happened. When we finished the meal, she went outside and signaled for somebeast to clear the dishes away. After that, she came back in, carrying a few things. One was a book, and the other also looked like a book, but it looked really old as well. She set them down on a bedside table, and moved her chair closer to where I was. To be quite honest, she looked really nice, but I was more interested in the books she brought in. Upon further inspection, I figured out that one must belong to the abbey, and the other was mine. Motioning for my book, the abbess passed it to me. When I was looking through my bag earlier, I didn't see it in there, now I know where it went. I decided it was time to talk to the abbess and figure out what happened. "Uh Abbess Birch?"  
Darkslash translated for us both as we conversed. "Yes Wyatt. What is it?"  
"Well, when I was looking through my bag earlier for some clean clothes, I noticed that my book was not in there. Did you take it out by any chance?"  
The abbess nodded. "Yes I did. When you were taken captive, your bag must've fallen off and was left behind. Glen and her otters brought it back here and I went through your bag in order to figure out who you were. That's when I ran into your book. There was some writing near the back that I could actually read."  
"The Riftguard script near the back? Does it actually work?"  
The abbess nodded her head. "Yes Wyatt. It does work, more than you think. Using that, I was able to translate your book and read it."  
"I guess that you lie to read then huh?"  
"Oh yes, very much so. I'm surprised that a creature like you could have a book about such. It actually happened many seasons ago."  
"Oh. I just had that book along for reading because I didn't even know I was in Mossflower till Darkslash here took me captive and told me. Of course, he had to teach me how to talk to him. My language is somewhat different from his, and yours. All I can hear when you speak is a lot of noise. Maybe you could teach me how to speak not just to you, but to every creature. What do you say?"  
The abbess thought about it for a moment, and then replied, "Well, after your arm heals, I can help you get started to learn our language, but it will not be an easy thing to accomplish. Meanwhile, you two are confined to the infirmary. Get some rest, and I'll see about starting the lessons sooner or later."  
I nodded my agreement, but I still had something to say. "Allright uh, can everyone here read? I have a book here that can help the infirmary keeper to heal me better. Could you bring her in here so as I can give it to her and give her some instruction as to what pages to look at?"  
The abbes nodded. And went outside to go and get Sister Elm. I turn over to Darkslash, wondering what he was thinking about all this. I decided to ask him. "Darkslash, what do you think about all this? I honestly didn't know about it either, till Abbess Birch told me."  
"And I believe you Wyatt. You were in Mossflower for not too long when we took you captive, so how could you know?"  
Just then, Abbess Birch came back with Sister Elm in tow. I nodded to the good sister before I explained through Darkslash. "Sister Elm, I have here in my bag a book on my species physiology. In simple terms, a book on how my species bodies are made up and stuff like that, now, I am going to show you the section on arms, the bones and muscles there. This information should help you heal my arm better."  
The infirmary keeper looked a bit lost, but she responded anyway. "Um, sure. I hope I fixed your arm correctly. If just one bone is out of place here, it could result you loosing that arm, forever."  
I thought about it for a few minutes, weighing her words. Then I responded. "I understand. But, I would rather have my arm fixed then not give a try at all. I'll just have to rest some more then won't I?"  
Sister Elm nodded. "That would be a wise decision on your part. I'll be by a bit later with an herbal treatment if you can't sleep."  
I nodded. "Alright. You know what's best Sister Elm. I'll take a good rest now."  
And with that all said and done, Wyatt went to sleep.  
When Darkslash saw Wyatt go to sleep, he tensed up a bit. Knowing that a certain otter would be after him should she know he was here. Hoping that he didn't hurt her too badly, he settled down to take a nap. Meanwhile, in Great Hall, Glen was pressing a matter unto the abbess. "I don't think that it's a good idea to let that fox stay here longer than necessary. He is dangerous to those in the abbey!" She tried making her point clear by pointing to the scars now forming on her legs.  
Birch nodded, but not about to give a decision. "Right at the moment he is unable to do anything. When he came into the abbey, he had a broke leg, and was unable to walk. And right now, he doesn't seem to want to do any harm to anybeast at the moment. Give him a chance Glen."  
Glen shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's not that simple! A vermin is a vermin, no matter what! Just because his legs broken doesn't mean he'll give up his evil ways! He can still hurt somebeast. Broken leg or not!" Glen started to storm away toward the infirmary.  
Birch had to act fast. In Glen's present state of anger, she was liable to kill Darkslash, and might hurt Wyatt in the process. "Glen! I forbid you to do anything to Darkslash while he's in the infirmary! He may be a vermin, but he's changed somehow. I'm not sure in what way, but he's changed! You must give him time to prove himself. If he proves to be a vermin still, then he will be put on the outside of the abbey and will never be allowed to come inside again! Do you understand Glen?"  
The big otter stopped to think over the abbess's wise words. Then nodding her agreement, she allowed herself to be led away by Birch. 


	10. WGA Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Later on that day, a group of beasts under Sister Elm's direction, put a mix of herbs against Wyatt's nostrils and then went about resetting the bones into their appropriate positions. Seeing as they did their job correctly, they went back outside, and awaited for Wyatt to awake. Around noon, Wyatt woke up, feeling a bit refreshed, but also with a big headache. Darkslash was still asleep and then Sister Elm came in, carrying something in a wooden bowl. I wondered what time it was, and tried to look at my watch. Pain went through my arm like a knife through butter, reminding me that my right arm was broken and that my watch was on that arm. I grunted in pain, and Sister Elm ran over to see what was wrong. I motioned to my arm and she seemed to understand, going over to her medicine cabinet, she grabbed a few herbs and set about making a poultice. Returning to her patient, Sister Elm applied the poultice. Seeing that I couldn't speak to her because Darkslash was asleep, Sister Elm tried using hand signals. I barely knew what she was doing, let alone what she meant by them. I tried to signal for the parchment on the bedside table, but I couldn't point properly for some reason. So, I tried to tell her that it was all right and that I was trying to get to sleep. But, seeing as I couldn't speak in their language, it all sounded like a jumbled mess to the infirmary keeper. She tried to see if there was anything she could do, but there wasn't. Spying the bunch of parchment the abbess left behind after her visit, she went to work. Making a rubbing of the top piece, she managed to get a copy of the translation of the different languages. Using the one that belonged to her patient, she managed to write out a few sentences and showed it to him. He understood, and motioned with his left hand different letters, communicating in the best way he could. Seeing what he was trying to do, Sister Elm wrote down each letter he pointed at, and eventually, found out that he was in pain, and wanted to get some more sleep, if possible. He also wanted to get at his bag. Sister Elm retrieved the bag from the floor and gave it to Wyatt. As he was going through it, she couldn't help but look along and see what was in there. She saw things in there that she had never seen before. When Wyatt finally brought forth a small bottle, she inquired as to what it was. He pointed out on the paper that it was something called "Aspirin", and that it was used for killing pain from where he was from. She nodded her approval for him to take the "Aspirin", and watched him swallow two of what looked like small buttons. After giving a small sigh, he settled down into the clean sheets of the bed, and soon after that, he was asleep. Sister Elm picked up the small plastic bottle and looked it over. It was covered in that strange lettering his kind use. She was trying to figure out how to open it and see what's inside when Abbess Birch arrived. "Good afternoon Sister Elm, what is that thing you're playing with?"  
Sister Elm looked up from the little plastic bottle and replied. "Hello Abbess. I was just toying around with this small bottle that Wyatt had in his bag."  
Handing the bottle over to Birch, she continued on. "He calls it "Aspirin". He also said it would help him get rid of the pain from the headache."  
The good sister was then about to leave when the abbess said. "Sister Elm. I know that some of Wyatt's things may be interesting to you. But please, don't use them. We have no idea what could happen and I don't want anybeast to get hurt. This in turn will make Wyatt feel bad and he may even take it out on himself. I'll put the bottle back into his bag. And unless he gets it out, you are not to touch it. Understood?"  
Sister Elm looked down at the floor in shame, feeling like a dibbun who had been sent to bed without supper. "Alright abbess, I'll leave it be." And with that she put the bottle back into the bag, zipping it shut.  
Around suppertime, Wyatt and Darkslash awoke. Both were hungry and it wasn't long before food was served to the both of them. There was some soup and some fresh baked bread, along with some salad on the side. After we both ate the whole lot, we settled down and got ready for some new medicines and changing of splints, and bandages. Sister Elm and a helper of hers worked on removing the old bandages and splints and prepared new ones for use. After some work, and an inspection of the healing process of both our injuries, Sister Elm put the splints and bandages on both Darkslash and Wyatt's injuries, and then she and her assistant left the room. Settling down into the comfortable beds, both Wyatt and Darkslash fell asleep, well fed, and completely content. 


	11. WGA Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
When Darkslash awoke, he heard an odd noise coming from outside the infirmary room door. Pricking up his ears, he tried to figure out what the sound was. When he finally thought he knew what it was, the noise stopped. Figuring it was nothing, Darkslash settled down and went back to sleep. About that same time, Glen was thinking about the fox up in the infirmary, why was the abbess allowing him to stay? She knew that Darkslash was good as an interpreter between Wyatt and everybeast in the abbey, but still, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her that night, the battle, and the pain she experienced when he cut her legs with his sword. She remembered that she couldn't move, and that she had to be carried back to the abbey for treatment. She vowed that she would kill the fox that nearly costed her the ability to walk or swim. Knowing that the fox was injured with a leg injury made her feel better, "At least he can't run away." She said to herself.  
Abbess Birch was walking along a hallway when she noticed that a couple of dibbuns were playing with a wooden top that the cellar-keeper had made for them many season's ago. The sound it made in the hallway was strange, almost spectral. Smiling when the dibbuns noticed her she told them to go outside, because they could be disturbing the two creatures in the sickbay. The dibbuns complied by moving outside and continuing their game there. Abbess Birch then decided to go and check up on the two that were in the infirmary. When the abbess got there, she saw that they were still sleeping. Getting the parchment from the table, she decided to get herself ready for when Wyatt woke up, it was almost time to start teaching him some basic woodlander writing and speech.  
When Wyatt awoke, he noticed that there was someone other than Darkslash in the room. Looking around, he saw the abbess next to his bed. Setting himself up on his good arm, he pointed to the parchment with the writing that Elm had done earlier. Pointing to the individual letters, he managed to ask the abbess a question. "Hello Abbess Birch. What are you doing here anyway?"  
She smiled as she wrote down, "I am here to teach you your first language. We will start with a few basic words like 'hello' and stuff like that. So, if you are ready, we will begin the lesson."  
I nodded my head and we began. After working a few of the speech works, I managed to say, 'helo.' After some more working, I managed to say 'hello'. She then wrote down that I have to say that a few more times before continuing. After I managed to say it a few more times, she decided it was time to try some letters. After writing down what she was going to do, we started saying the letters of the alphabet. Starting from the letter 'a' and working on up to 'z'. We managed to get through them all, then Birch wrote down that that was it for today's lesson. I nodded in agreement and pointed out the word 'goodbye'. After that, she left the room, closing the door quietly. As she walked down the hall, she could see Glen hovering nearby. Curious to see what she was up to, she walked towards Glen. When Glen saw her approaching, she hurriedly put her paws up close to her face and pretended to look at her claws. Abbess Birch stood in front of the otter skipper, paws to her sides as she asked Glen, "What are you doing up here, pray?"  
Glen was still looking at her claws as she responded, "Nothing much. Just taking a stroll and seeing if I could check up on those two in the infirmary. Might as well get to know them while they're here.."  
The abbess smiled knowingly, she knew what the big otter was really there for, but she couldn't let her get to the fox inside the infirmary. Taking the otter's big paw into hers, she led Glen away from the infirmary and it's two occupants inside, who were sleeping soundly. 


	12. WGA Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
A few days after his first speech lesson, Wyatt was doing better; his arm had improved as well. Looking over at Darkslash at lunch, he asked him if his leg was doing any better, he said with a big grin on his face, "I think, that at the rate my leg is healing up, that I will be up and about before you know it."  
I had a puzzled look on my face as I responded, "But, I already know it, you just told me."  
Darkslash's face slowly had a grin creep onto it, then, he laughed! Wyatt was slightly confused, he had never seen Darkslash laugh before, but it was an odd sounding, almost barking, not anything that a normal human laughs like. Wyatt gave an involuntary shudder at the creepiness of it, but soon it passed and they were talking animatedly. As they were, Oak, the otter gatekeeper, had came in. Hearing about the two patients, he decided to take a peak. He was surprised when the human turned and said 'hello' to him. "The abbess must be teaching him our language." said Oak to himself.  
Then, after trying to speak to him a bit more, Oak realized that the human only knew a few basic words, and resorted to writing on the parchment. After having a slightly disjointed, yet lengthy conversation, Oak decided to sit down on the edge of the bed. Careful of his tail, he decided to take a breather before going back to the gatehouse. After Oak left, Wyatt thought that maybe he could try moving his legs around to keep them active. After moving his legs around a bit, he decided to take a nap for a while.  
When Wyatt awoke from his nap, it was well past dinnertime. Darkslash was asleep in the bed next to him, and the sister's who were usually bustling about were asleep as well. Seeing that three was no way to get some food, Wyatt tried to fall back asleep, but found that he couldn't. "The next time I want to take a nap, I'll do something else!" said Wyatt to himself as he thought of ways to pass the time and hopefully fall asleep again.  
Deciding that he has been in bed long enough, Wyatt got out of bed as best as he could. Finally getting out, Wyatt tried to rise, only to fall back down wobbly. "Must get used to using the old legs again eh?" said Wyatt to himself as he tried it again a second time.  
Meanwhile, as Wyatt was trying out walking again for the first time in days, there was something else going on in the abbey, a in one of the dormitories, Glen the otter stirred. Anyone who was not looking at her would have thought that she as wide awake, but in reality, she was still asleep. Moving silently through the dormitories, the sleeping otter grabbed her javelin from its place near the door. Walking down the hallway in a trance, she went towards the infirmary, her eyes still glazed in sleep. Meanwhile, Wyatt was making progress with his re-hab on walking. Managing to walk to the door and back, Wyatt decided to try walking with a bit more speed. Managing to walk back and forth a few times successfully, Wyatt decided that maybe he could try running, but he didn't have enough room in the infirmary to do that, so he just jumped up and down a few times, getting the circulation in his legs going at their original rate. While Wyatt was exercising his legs, Glen was getting closer to the infirmary. 


	13. WGA Chapter 13

All right people. You've caught up with what I have actually written. So, here's how the uploading will go from here to the end of this fic, which at the moment, doesn't seem to be in sight. So, the way it'll go is I will upload each new chapter when I actually complete it. So, until then, have a great time reading my fic!  
  
Chapter 13  
When Glen entered the infirmary, Wyatt didn't understand what was going on. Seeing her armed with the javelin, Wyatt tried to figure out what was going on, but when he confronted the otter skipper, he was pushed roughly back. Seeing the strange look on her eyes, Wyatt did the best thing he could do; he kept her from moving by tripping her. This idea was soon proven a bad one when Glen slashed across the leg with her javelin. Darkslash was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of what was going on. Wyatt was running out of ideas on what to do to stop the otter when an idea struck. Taking a herb bottle from a shelf nearby, he threw it at Darkslash's sleeping form. It hit him on the stomach, abruptly waking up the slumbering fox. Seeing the scuffle, he called out for help. While he was doing this, Wyatt was trying to do his best from having Glen hit his injured arm when she swung her javelin around in a circle. When Glen hit his arm, Wyatt went down to the ground, unconscious due to the immense pain from his arm. Darkslash was still yelling when the Birch and a few of Glen's crew came in and restrained her. As if she was in a trance, she awoke, shaking and rubbing her head with her paws. When she saw where she was, she asked her crew what happened. Getting nothing but responses of "no's" and shrugs, she slumped down to the floor, trying to figure out what happened. While this was happening, Abbess Birch and an otter named Streamflyer were attending to Wyatt. Seeing that Wyatt was unconscious, Abbess Birch told Streamflyer to go and rouse the infirmary sisters. While Streamflyer was off doing that, she tried to get what happened from Glen, only to learn that she wasn't even aware of what happened, then seeing Darkslash still awake, tried to get the story from him, but she soon learned that he was awakened by Wyatt and that he was trying to keep her from reaching him; Wyatt also told him to call for help until it arrived. Abbess Birch had to sit down. It was a long night till the infirmary sisters could get to all of Wyatt's wounds, most of which were deep due to the javelin's sharp point. Soon they had him bandaged, and sleeping soundly. Sister Elm was checking on Wyatt's arm, which thankfully, wasn't moved out of place during the scuffle. It was a full day before Wyatt woke up and told Birch what happened. "So, you were walking around when Glen came in and started to attack?"  
Wyatt pointed out in words, "Yes. I saw that she was heading straight for Darkslash's bed and I thought that I could stop her. In the scuffle that followed, I managed to wake up Darkslash, get myself injured, and get my arm hit when it's not in its best condition."  
Wyatt takes a deep breath after this, a bit tired still from the fight. Sister Elm is busy helping a few of the other infirmary sisters to straighten out the messy infirmary. "Wyatt," Birch started, "Was there anything different about Glen when you fought her? Anything at all?"  
Wyatt was thinking but he could not tell anything different about the otter. Signaling to Birch that he could tell no more. Seeing the Abbess leave, he decided to rest, and let his wounds heal. Signaling Sister Elm, he pointed out on the paper that he would like to notify him of when his bandages were to be changed; Sister Elm wrote back that she would do so. Meanwhile, Abbess Birch was walking to Glen's dorm room, to get her side of the story, and possibly find out what happened.  
By the time that Birch got to Glen, she was over the shock of last night's events. Seeing Birch enter the room, the otter motioned her to sit down across from her. Seeing the puzzled and curious look on her face, the otter told her all that she knew. "I tells yer Birch, I've been having these awful dreams, some of them are almost real, as if I actually did them."  
Glen's words trail off as she looks dejectedly towards the floor. Abbess Birch, seeing that she wasn't going to get much else out of Glen, decided to leave the otter to herself for the time being. Going back to the infirmary, she asked Sister Elm to step outside to speak with her. When she had Elm outside, she asked her if she had ever encountered such a problem before. When she heard the infirmary keeper say "No," she was slightly disappointed. Seeing that there was not much else to do, she went back to the dormitories; Streamflyer was awaiting her there. The abbess was having her own thoughts when Streamflyer asked her, "Abbess, what are we going to do about this?"  
Abbess Birch was snapped out of her thoughts when Streamflyer spoke to her. "Oh, uhm, yes, well, we will have to do something to keep this from happening again."  
"Oh?" Said Streamflyer.  
The abbess looked at Streamflyer seriously. "Well, my idea is to keep Glen confined to her dormitory room, and to have guards posted night and day at the infirmary entrance. This way Glen can't come in while she's sleepwalking. Think you can handle this responsibility Streamflyer?"  
The otter looked towards the abbess, her eyes shining at the prospect of being important. "I will do my best mother abbess!"  
Birch smiled at Streamflyer. Glad she was willing to help. "Alright, get yourself, and a few beasts of your choosing to do this."  
"I will do as you command Abbess Birch." And with that Streamflyer went off to perform her job. The abbess went to her room and sat down for a rest.  
In the infirmary, the sisters were doing their best. Cleaning the room and changing bandages, they were kept busy. Wyatt and Darkslash were sleeping most of the time, Wyatt was confined to bed due to his new injuries, and Darkslash couldn't walk due to his leg injury, which was getting better everyday. As the sister's were finally getting things organized, there was a knocking on the doors. Seeing that things were all right as they were, Sister Elm went to and opened the door. When she did, Streamflyer and a couple tough looking otters came in. Streamflyer conversed with Elm as the otters took their positions for their watch. Wyatt asked Darkslash what was going on. His response was, "Well, I don't really know, but whatever it is, I think we should just leave it be. Hold on, let me ask one of the sisters over there, maybe they could give us the answer."  
Wyatt shrugged, "Ok, I'll just wait right here."  
As Darkslash conversed with one of the infirmary sisters, Wyatt decided to see if he could stand back up, but was immediately pushed back down by the closest infirmary sisters. Deciding that staying put in bed would be a better thing to do. Getting the attention of one of the sisters, he communicated through Darkslash a message he wanted to be conveyed to the abbess. As the infirmary sister left, the two otters went outside and stood on either side of the doorway, guarding it as they were told to do. The infirmary sister had gotten to Birch's room. Knocking on the door, she was let inside by a call from within. Seeing the abbess sitting down, the infirmary sister approached the abbess slowly. When asked what she was there for, she gave her the message. After listening to the message, she gave one back, and dismissed the infirmary sister from the room. Settling down into her chair, the abbess decided that some relaxation would be a good thing at the moment, soon she was asleep. When the infirmary sister came back, she noticed that the two otters from before were now outside the doorway, one on each side. Passing in-between them, she went into the infirmary, and gave Birch's message to Wyatt via Darkslash. Wyatt was a bit happy at the news though. He sighed and said to himself, "Well, at least I'll still be having those lessons with the abbess. Now, how about some food eh Darkslash? I'm hungry."  
Darkslash laughed. "You have never failed to be hungry Wyatt, I'll see about getting us some food."  
Not too long later the two were eating their meal, and exchanging happy banter while doing it. 


	14. WGA Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Something has been bothering Glen for a while now. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about this whole thing that has been bugging her. She couldn't quite put her paw on it. Deciding to ask someone else about it, she went down to Birch's room. Seeing that she wasn't busy, Glen knocked on the door, upon which the abbess said to come in. Glen slid into the room to find Birch lying down on her bed. Quickly composing herself, Birch sat up and motioned for Glen to sit down. Seating herself on the edge of the bed, Glen decided to respectfully wait till Birch spoke to her first. "So, what brings you here today Glen?" asks Birch.  
"Well, you see Birch, sommat's been bothering me lately, but I can't put my paw on it."  
"Oh?" said Birch in curiosity. "And do you have any idea as to what this may be?"  
Glen shook her head. "No, but I think it has to do with Wyatt and when he still out in the woods with Darkslash."  
Birch shook her head. "You know, I too have been wondering about our strange guest. Let's go and check that note he gave you before you got injured."  
"Alright, let's go take a look at it!"  
Abbess Birch rummaged through a drawer next to her bed, and came up with the note that Wyatt had written when he was with Darkslash in the woods. Looking over it, Glen and Birch found what they were looking for. The line wrote, "Darkslash told me that I'm in Mossflower country, but I'm not too sure. How could I be in a place that I've only read about in a book?"  
Both Birch and Glen looked at each other. Why hadn't they seen it before? Excusing herself, Birch ran off to the infirmary to get the book from Wyatt's bag. Getting it without any trouble, Birch raced back and slammed it open on the bed. Going through the pages, she looked till she found what she was looking for. In the back, was some information on where Wyatt had come from, but there was very little of it. Birch decided to see if Wyatt had anything else that could be of use. Going back to the infirmary, she took another look through his bag, stopping at some kind of folded-up piece of paper, she took a swift look at it. Smiling, she went back to her room to show Glen what she had found.  
Wyatt and Darkslash had awoken at the same time that afternoon. And they were given some great news when they did. Sister Elm had taken a look at their injuries and was noticed that their injuries from when they came in where doing better than expected, they would be able to get back to normal life in a month. Darkslash was happy with the news, Wyatt was a bit saddened by this. Sister Elm saw the look on Wyatt's face and asked him through Darkslash what was the matter. Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have been away from home for a long time now. I don't even know how time goes between here and where I'm from. I only hope that they are not worried about me.."  
Sister Elm looked at Wyatt, sorrow etched into her face. Her heart went out to him, a lone creature in an unknown land, with hardship and sorrow not far behind. She decided that asking further would not be a wise thing to do. Turning to Darkslash she told him of what the infirmary had planned for the two of them. He shuddered visibly, but said that he would go through with it. Wyatt was slightly puzzled by this, seeing that he didn't fully understand what was going on, he decided to sit back and see it out. When a few old otter wives came, Wyatt was a tad bit confused. Sister Elm held a conference with the otters. "You see here, these two beasts have not moved from those beds in weeks, and are starting to smell a bit ripe. Would you mind helping me in bathing these two beasts?"  
The otters looked at each other before one of them asked, "What about that odd-looking beast there?"  
Sister Elm looked towards Wyatt for a second before realization dawned on her. "You're right, I should ask him first. Good thinking!"  
Sister Elm walks over to Wyatt, and asks the question about bathing. "A bath? Uhm, well, although it sounds wonderful, there is a slight problem with me stripping down and getting into a tub of water."  
Sister Elm looked a bit puzzled. "Oh, and what problem would that be pray tell."  
Wyatt looked over at Darkslash before telling her, still communicating through Darkslash, "Well, you guys might have fur to cover up any, uhm, vitals. My people don't have that. I would have to get into something from my bag, a certain piece of clothing to be exact. Would you mind getting my bag for me?"  
Sister Elm nodded and went to get Wyatt's bag from the chair next to the door. Bringing it over, Wyatt used his good hand to go through it. After rummaging trough it a bit, he came up with an odd piece of clothing. Upon further inquiry, Sister Elm learned that it was 'swim shorts' and that he would like to have the privacy to change into them, out of sight from everybeast. Sister Elm nodded and after helping Wyatt from his bed, led him over to a part of the room normally used for emergencies that had a thick blind to keep beasts from seeing what was going on. Leaving him to change, Sister Elm went over to the otters and told them that he had to change before getting into the tub, and suggested that they bathe Darkslash who was going nowhere on his leg. After assisting him into a tub of hot scented rosewater, they started to scrub him down. After they finished scrubbing Darkslash down, they dried him off with some soft barkcloth towels. About this time Wyatt was done getting changed into his swim shorts. He was led to the tub, which had new, clean water put in. Getting into the tub, Wyatt sat on his haunches and let the otter wives get about their task. Seeing that Wyatt was in his swim shorts, it made the job easier for them all. Being careful with his injured arm, they carefully cleaned his arm, and scrubbed his back, and front. Finishing the job well, they assisted him in getting out, dried him off, and got him back to the place where he changed earlier. Wyatt changed in privacy and then returned to bed.  
Glen had been looking at the piece of paper that Abbess Birch had brought back with her from her trip to the infirmary. This was what she needed to know a bit more about Wyatt; she had to use her translation pages but she soon had it translated for her and Glen to read. It was an identification card, used in wallets, but this one was not in a wallet. On it had some info on Wyatt, these were, his age, weight, place of current residence, and where he was from in the world. Glen turned to Birch, a slight grin on her face, "Well, it seems that his note is correct. He is indeed from a place far different from ours. But how did he get here? That's what I would like to know."  
Abbess Birch scratched her nose, which was a tad bit itchy at the moment before answering. "Well, there is really only one way to answer that question now isn't there?"  
Glen was slightly puzzled by this. "And what is that, I'm a boiled frog if you know."  
Birch smiled mischievously before answering, "Well you boiled frog, we have to ask Wyatt. Who else would know how he got here than him eh?"  
Glen finally got it at this point. "Oh, I see, well, let's go and have a visit with him then. Let's go!"  
Both Glen and Birch then left the room, carrying the things that they had borrowed from Wyatt's bag earlier. Upon entering the room, they noticed that there was something different from the last time they were in there. Birch went over to Sister Elm and asked her what has occurred lately. Upon hearing that she and a crew of otter wives have scrubbed both Wyatt and Darkslash clean. Birch smiled; at least they were clean from their ordeal in the woods. Walking up to Wyatt, she had a conversation with Darkslash translating between them. "Wyatt, I was wondering about something and thought that you could help. Would you care to try helping me?"  
Wyatt listened intently, having nothing better to do he agreed to helping her. "Splendid!" exclaimed Abbess Birch. "Would you mind being asked a few questions about yourself and where you come from?"  
Wyatt was suddenly interested to the extreme. "Alright, what do you want to know about me?"  
Birch got out some parchment and her quill, sat down at the bedside table and said, "Well, I would like to know what you are exactly, and if you wouldn't mind, tell me about where your from."  
Wyatt sat up, using his left arm to lean on slightly. "Well, me, I am a male human being. And I come from a town called Union in the state of Maine. Any other questions?"  
Birch nodded and asked Wyatt, "Maine? Where's that? Is it a country?"  
Wyatt shook his head. "No, Maine is a state, but it is part of a country. One of the strongest countries in the world, or at least, the one I'm from."  
Birch shook her head in amazement. "So, if I was to assume that this truly was something from a book, that someone over there knows about us?"  
Wyatt smiled disarmingly and said, "I don't even think that the author even knows that it truly exists, he meant it to be a children's book, but lot's of people from all age groups read it."  
Birch looks a bit puzzled at this. Surely he didn't mean that others of his kind might know, and yet never been here? Wyatt saw the odd look on her face and said. "If you would like, that one book in my bag is one of a series of books."  
Birch looked Wyatt straight in the face and said, "And how many more books in this series is there pray tell"  
Wyatt looked innocent as he said, "Well, let's see here, there are currently fifteen books made, the one in my bag being the fifteenth book written. Why? Is something wrong?"  
Glen looked Wyatt straight in the eye. "No, nothing's wrong. Just wondering."  
Wyatt looked straight back at Birch's eyes as he said to her, "That's alright. Well, what are we going to do now?"  
Abbess Birch looked out the dark window. It was late, and she needed her rest. "Well, I say that it is time to sleep. So, I will see you tomorrow morning for another lesson. Until then!"  
Wyatt managed to mutter a clear 'good-bye' before both he and Darkslash, fell asleep. 


	15. WGA Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
The next few weeks were pretty much the same, I kept having my lesson's and improving as well, soon, I was able to speak whole words, phrases, and soon, I was able to have slightly disjointed conversations with Abbess Birch, Sister Elm, and any other beast willing to talk to me. My arm is almost healed Sister Elm has told me, she is amazed that it has healed up so quickly within a month's time, I just shrug and tell her that I heal pretty well. I was able to use my arm for the first time as well, I checked my watch first of all, seeing that the most damage was some scratches on the lense, the rest was alright, but when I tried to pick up a pillow, I realized it was going to be awhile before I could use my arm to it's full extent but it was a start. Taking a few aspirin, I decided to try walking again, seeing that there was not much else to do. Getting out of bed, I started to take a few simple steps, then calling over one of the infirmary sisters, he told her that he was gonna try walking around the infirmary for a bit before returning to his bed. The sister nodded and Wyatt stated to walk around, slowly but surely. In another part of the abbey, Oak the gatekeeper was having a chat with Glen and Abbess Birch, it's been awhile since they had the time to talk freely. "Birch, how's Wyatt doing these days? It's been awhile since I've seen him."  
Abbess Birch looked from Glen to Oak before responding, "Well Glen, Oak, I've heard from Sister Elm that he's improved remarkably well and that he will soon have full use of his arm again, remarkable healing time for such an odd creature actually, I've also heard that he's been working on walking around the infirmary lately, trying to stay fit if I remember correctly. He's also been doing a lot better in our speech sessions, soon he'll be able to speak like every other beast in the abbey."  
Glen shook her head in surprise; amazed that such a strange creature could have such abilities. Glen then voiced a question that seemed to be on both hers and Oak's minds, "Do you think he'll be able to get along with the other beasts of the abbey?"  
Birch shook her head in doubt before saying, "I don't honestly know Glen, but I hope that every beast here in the abbey will treat him the same as every other creature here, we can only wait and see what will happen when the time comes."  
Glen and Oak spoke at the same time, "Yes, only time will truly tell the outcome."  
Wyatt was in the infirmary a day later, awaiting Abbess Birch's arrival for their lesson. Darkslash was getting better by the day now; Sister Elm said it would be another month till he would be able to walk around. I was steadily getting strength back in my right arm, it felt so good to be using my arm, I did as much as I could to bring it back to what I had it as. The door opened and Abbess Birch walked in. "Good morning abbess. I trust you are well today?"  
The abbess nodded, she was proud with the progress Wyatt has made over the last few months. "Fine, and you Wyatt?"  
Wyatt nodded as well. "I'm very well today, thank you. I have just only finished working on strengthening my arm."  
Wyatt made his point clear by picking up a stack of pillows with his right arm. Abbess Birch looked on in mock amazement at this achievement. Motioning for Wyatt to follow her, they left the infirmary; Wyatt received many odd glances from some of the inhabitants that have never seen him. Wyatt would just nod and say hello to them, and they would just go back to their duties. Soon, Birch was where she wanted to be, the study room. Mice who were studying to become a brother or sister often used this room. Inside the study room were fluffy armchairs and a few tables between every two chairs. Birch motioned Wyatt inside and closed the door. Motioning for Wyatt to sit down in a chair, Birch got her materials ready for the session; she had chosen this room because it was quieter than the infirmary at times. Turning her attention back to Wyatt, she started the lesson. "Wyatt, can you recite the alphabet without help this time?"  
Wyatt nodded; he had had some trouble with the letter 'Q' and a few others. Composing himself in the best way possible, he started to recite the alphabet. Managing to get past 'Q' without any trouble. Finishing up on the alphabet, Birch took a look at one of her papers and said, "Wyatt, next we're going to do some advanced words in sentences, ready; begin."  
Wyatt went through a few starting phrases, and struggled on some of the harder ones. Birch smiled, he was trying his best to learn, something she wished every young beast would show when at their history study. Birch signaled for Wyatt to stop and started another part of the lesson. About two hours later, Birch and Wyatt proceeded back to the infirmary, hand in paw like a badgermum taking a few babes for a paddle in the pond. Wyatt got into bed and laid there as he said his good bye to Birch and thanking her for the lesson. Birch smiled, and closed the infirmary door.  
Wyatt was having a pleasant dream. He was dreaming of his home, if he had been there as long as Abbess Birch had said he was there for, then his mother would be really worried. Another thought struck Wyatt as well, what about school? Surely his mother had gotten a note in so his homework would be collected for him to work on later? After a few more thoughts, he decided that he would have to go back home. Still sleeping, he mentally made plans to go home. The next day, Wyatt had called Abbess Birch to the infirmary. Telling her of his plans to go back home, she smiled and nodded. Only one other had heard of this plan, Sister Elm, who was cleaning the floor nearby. Over the last month she had become fascinated with Wyatt and the items he had in his bag. She wanted to learn more about them, she just couldn't get over it. Now Wyatt was going to go back to his world, she would never get another chance to learn more about those items she had become fascinated with ever again. She laid her own plans for when Wyatt went back. Meanwhile, night has fallen over the abbey after an uneventful day. Glen was tossing and turning in her bed, she was having a nightmare, one that has been pestering her for quite some time. All of a sudden, she sat up, ye she was still asleep, she was sleepwalking again. She once again grabbed her javelin, snapping it from the restraints that were out over it to prevent this problem. Slowly she walked towards the infirmary. Abbess Birch was taking a stroll through the abbey and was near the infirmary when she saw Glen coming slowly from the direction of the dormitories, she rushed inside to warn Darkslash and Wyatt of Glen's imminent arrival, then Birch rushed off to get the otters and any others who would help. Getting out of bed, Wyatt closed the door and barricaded it with whatever he could find. Darkslash lay helplessly on the bed, still unable to walk. Wyatt was about to pick up a small stack of books when his arm strength gave. With a cry, he dropped the books, and fell to the floor. Wyatt could only look on in horror at the javelin that crashed through the door, seeking a way to get past the obstacles in the sleepwalkers way.  
  
NOTE: DraconWriter, I need to talk to you but your e-mail doesn't seem to be working. Please write to me! 


	16. WGA Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Abbess Birch had managed to gather all the otters, but couldn't wake up any of the other abbeybeasts. Getting the otters together, they raced to the infirmary; Birch fervently hoped that it wasn't too late. Wyatt moved as Glen's sleeping form swung the javelin again, hitting a shelf full of herbal remedies they fell to the floor with a smash. Avoiding the javelin on the return swing, Wyatt took a pillow and threw it at Glen; Glen impaled it on the javelin, and with an expert flick, threw it back, catching Wyatt in his midsection. Wyatt then ran at her, hoping to force her to drop the javelin. She was even in sleep, faster than Wyatt had ever expected. Bringing the javelin down, she caught Wyatt's skull, knocking him out. Birch had just arrived at the infirmary when she saw Wyatt go down under Glen's attack. Ordering the otters to restrain her, they went to it with a will, surrounding her, they eventually overpowered her, bringing her to the ground. Securing Glen to a bed with retaining straps for operations on wiggly patients, they kept her there, and Birch ordered that she be watched over for the remainder of the night. Streamflyer was sent to fetch Sister Elm, and Abbess Birch got the report from Darkslash. Sister Elm worked on Wyatt's injuries, which unlike the last attack, was not as serious. Further sleep that night was impossible, and an impromptu meal was made. Wyatt was still unconscious; Abbess Birch had guards posted at the doors. Abbess Birch went back to her room, and after leaving Trytle in temporary charge of the running of the abbey; she hit the pillow on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
Trytle was still new with the whole leadership responsibilities, and soon had made a mess of things. Gathering some of the elders, she soon had things back in order, or as close as she could get them to be. Mealtimes were especially hard to get through, as some of the dibbuns would rather play with their food then eat it. Cleaning up a mole who had just dumped his porridge over his head, she reprimanded him while she cleaned. "Shame on you Muddigger. You know better than to do that."  
The mole hefted a digging paw in Trytle's direction as he replied, "Hurr hurr, miss Trytley, I was 'xperimentin' burr hurr aye."  
Trytle looked up to find patience, of course, none came. She finished wiping the molebabe's head before going on to the next dibbun. Finally done with the meal, Trytle let the young one's play for a while. The young one's went off to play and Trytle sat down to rest, she mentally reminded herself that she took this job on by herself. She settled down for a rest when she heard a panic form some of the dibbuns. Racing over to see what the trouble was about, she saw that a couple of the babes had started to climb the walls, and were now stranded on a small ledge with no way down. Trytle barked with shock, as she tried to figure out how to get them down. Spying a few otters with a ladder nearby, she quickly explained the situation to them and they moved to help. Setting up the ladder, one of the otters went up the ladder, and brought the dibbuns down.  
A few hours later, it was time for bed; all the dibbuns trooped up the stairs and into their dormitories. After checking a few things, Trytle went off to her own bed, glad that she could finally rest. Passing near the infirmary, she had a sudden thought. Remembering the odd creature that the abbess wanted to get here so badly, she went into the infirmary to find Wyatt lying on the bed, a few blankets covering him. Walking up to him, she noticed that he was awake, suddenly; he turned his head toward Trytle, and said with a smile on his face, "Hello, how are you?"  
Trytle moved backward as if she had been shoved, she didn't know he could speak her language. Quickly composing herself, she went back up to him and said back, "I'm fine thankee. But tell me pray, who and what are you?"  
Wyatt looked at Trytle oddly for a second but soon realized that she didn't know about him too well. Smiling again, he proclaimed, "My name is Wyatt Carpenter, and I am a human being. I don't believe I caught your name miss?"  
"Trytle, Badgermum Trytle. I am the Abbey Guardian, though I am still learning the position, some of those dibbuns can be a nuisance. So, I see that you have changed since I saw you last, but I can't quite put my paw on it."  
Wyatt answered knowingly, "Speech I believe. The abbess was kind enough to teach me woodlander so I can communicate without hindrance." Suddenly remembering Trytle from the ambush a while back he said, "Your that badger from the ambush. It's been so long since that happened. Tell me, how'd you find me and Darkslash?"  
Trytle smiled for the first time all day and said, "Well, I was on an outing with the dibbuns in the woods when I heard some of those fox's talking. After taking the dibbuns back here, I got some fighting beasts, and drove them off and rescued you two. You've been here for about two months if I recall. How's your arm? I noticed that it was in a sling when you were rescued."  
Wyatt looked to his right arm, which was getting stronger every day. Glancing at his watch, he replied, "Yes, it was broken then, but now I can use it again. Unfortunately, it has lost its strength while it was stationary. I have been working on rebuilding its strength. I can pick up pillows and some light objects, but my arm is still too weak to pick up heavier objects."  
Trytle stayed and chatted with Wyatt late into the night conversing; but soon the need for sleep drove both young creatures to sleep, Wyatt in the infirmary bed, Trytle, on the floor next to the bed. Unknown to Wyatt, certain events were about to come into motion back on his world. 


	17. WGA Chapter 17

I must let you all know, that this chapter, and from now until the end of this chapter, I am working on this fic with a second writer. She is also one of the characters now introduced in this chapter. So read on, and be amazed!  
  
Chapter 17  
I awoke on one particularly rainy morning, the drops of water hitting my window like small pellets. I stretched and took my time, as it was Saturday, and muttered under my breath as I stood up and walked lazily to the mirror about missing out on playing tennis with my friends that day. Maybe I'd call them later to go see a movie or something, I thought to myself as I inwardly grinned and groaned at the same time as I looked at my sorry sight in the mirror. People didn't call me a light sleeper, and I never slept still. My hair was an absolute mess, my eyes had old makeup under them, and I had the imprint of my hand on my cheek in red, as I had fallen asleep on my hand. I picked out a simple white collared shirt and some jeans and skipped breakfast, heading into the bathroom. Showering quickly, I stepped out, toweling my hair off and slipping on my clothes. I washed my face soundly, putting on some light makeup and a hint of lip- gloss before tying my now dry hair back into a high ponytail. Picking up my pajamas and throwing them into my messy bedroom, I raced down the stairs as usual, flipping on the computer and listening to the whirring noises it made as it loaded up. I had heard things before, but they were just all rumors. I hadn't seen Wyatt online for several months, and I had heard that he simply had his computer crash and they didn't have a new one yet. Or so I thought. As I glanced at the screen, a shock ran through my spine. Was it just me, or was he online? But as I tried to speak to him, he went offline, but a box popped up saying that I had a new e-mail. Clicking on it, a rush of curiosity sweeping through my system, the e-mail came up. I read it over carefully.  
  
Liz- This must be hard for you, but we have declared Wyatt dead. He disappeared not too long ago, and hasn't shown up since. We'd like you to fly up for the funeral please.  
  
Following it was several pieces of information. Wyatt's mom had already purchased the tickets, and I realized my good luck as I figured out that my parents would be on a business trip the dates they requested for me to fly up. Still, my heart had a weird feeling to it, as though something was missing. I packed my things ahead of time, anxiety filling me, as I waited for my departure.  
I had never been on a plane by myself, especially without my parent's knowing about it; but I boarded the plane nonetheless, and sat down in my seat, pulling a book out of my duffle bag and reading it to myself. It was a Redwall book, one of the newest of the series, and I instantly became absorbed in it. The flight lasted a few hours, but before I knew it, the flight attendant came over the loudspeaker announcing that we'd be landing. I called on a cab; surprised that he even answered me. It truly had been a few years since I had spoken with Wyatt, I was now 15. But for all I knew I could have looked older to the cab driver. Arriving at the house had sweat making my hands glisten. I knocked on the door, and a woman, who I assumed was Wyatt's mother, answered the door, her face with a grim smile on it. "Welcome. Won't you come in? You can make yourself comfortable, and I can tell you the story."  
I stepped inside, seating myself on a couch with her across from me. She spoke rather hurriedly. "Wyatt's mentioned a few things to me about you. I went through his computer records and found that you knew each other pretty well, which is the reason why I contacted you. I'm sorry it took me so long, it's been almost two years since his disappearance."  
Her voice trailed off, but from the look on my face, she continued. "I really have no idea what happened. I left for work one day and came back and he was gone. He had taken some things with him, and when we sent out the search crew, they came up with nothing, not even the slightest clue where he had gone."  
I spoke softly. "I'm so sorry."  
Wyatt's mom only shook her head, gesturing me around the house, eventually leading me to the backyard. I was quite impressed by the Maine landscape. I had never visited there before despite all my travels, and it was interesting to see. What caught my attention though, were the woods. It seemed like there was something interesting to be found there, and I was anxious to go find out; but I'd have to wait.  
After finishing the tour, Wyatt's mom went back inside, starting to prepare dinner for before the funeral. She told me I could explore a bit outside. Taking my duffle bag with me incase I'd get into trouble, I headed off through the woods, walking down a path that I made, marking notches in the trees with my pocket knife. I reached a small patch of trees however, that seemed to look quite strange to me. I debated whether I should check it out, but in the end, my curiosity won me over and I decided to step inside. There were the usual noises of the woods, of course, but when I entered I found another sort of noise entering the mix, loud, like it was being spoken by humans. I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me, and I whirled around, narrowing missing a large club that was swung at my head. I was alert now. I drew my pocketknife, calling out. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
Suddenly several shadows enclosed on me, and before I could fight them off, they knocked me out swiftly, stars exploding in my head as I slumped to the ground.  
I woke up in the same trees I had been in before, and for a fleeting moment I thought that I had been left alone. But as I lifted my head and gazed around, I was sure that I wasn't in Maine anymore. The grass was covered in crisp damp leaves, and sunlight shone through the treetops. My duffle bag lay beside me, and I was surprised that everything was still in there. I checked my watch, tapping it a few times, but realizing that it had stopped exactly at the time I had been in the woods. Strange, I thought to myself. I got up, brushing myself off and looking around a bit more. The noises in these woods seemed to be very loud, wild and free, as if no humans had touched this place before. For a moment my breath was taken away at the beauty of it all. I walked around the woods a bit more, finding some smoke rising up against the blue sky up ahead. A bit intrigued, I followed to its location. What I found looked exactly like a dream. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Ouch, I wasn't. It was a quaint log cabin, with a garden off to the side, a log pile and a few fruit trees and bushes. I knocked on the door, happy that I was in a place where things were life- size, as there was an eerie feeling to the air. The door opened and I almost fainted at what I saw. It was a female ottermaid, standing full height before me, wearing an apron, her whiskers twitching. Her eyes were like orbs as soon as she set eyes on me. We both screamed at the same time, and she slammed the door on me. For a moment there I was in shock. What was that thing? A burly male otter stormed out of the house, a large stick in his paws. He growled at me, lashing out with his stick. I backed away as fast as I could, falling to my back, and then crawling away backwards, fear in my eyes. "What are ye and what are ye doing here!" The otter barked.  
I understood none of it. It was a bunch of blabber for me, and I closed my eyes tight, ready for the blow that would end my life. The blow never came. I opened my eyes slowly, one at a time, to see what had happened. He had lowered the club, and he was looking me over. Obviously he had never seen something like me before. He prodded me with the stick, and I flinched, scared for my life. He was much bigger than me, and his muscles made clear the fact that when he was angry he could tear apart a beast alive. He stuck out a paw, which confused me. I took it timidly, and he rose his large eyebrows at what he thought would be a paw. He helped me up, picking up my duffle bag, choosing not to open it in fear of what would be inside, and led me through the door. I was surprised that he was being so kind, I had figured I'd be slain on the spot. The cottage was a small one, with a fireplace, a table and a few chairs, and a large pallet for sleeping. The ottermaid came up, looking me over also. Their inquisitiveness was obviously as great as mine was. They tried speaking to me again, but I could not understand them, and when I spoke some simple words to them, they couldn't understand me either. So, making hand signals and gestures, we tried to communicate as best we could. It wasn't too difficult. We used props and other sorts of things when we could not use just our hands, or in their case, their paws. I guess they also were wondering where my tail was, because the male patted my backside, making me squeal and blush; he didn't try anything after that. We eventually made up a sort of language for ourselves, knowing what hand signals meant what. The end came to a close, and as I lay outside under the stars on the soft earth, the only thing that was in my mind was the question on where I was. I wondered how I had gotten here, and what life would be like. At least there wouldn't be school, but that was in the back of my mind at the moment. It seemed like I'd have a communication problem, and everyone would think of me as a monster. I sighed, closing my eyes and falling into a light sleep. 


	18. WGA Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
I was awoken at dawn roughly by a cloth gagging me swiftly. Thrashing and clawing as best I could, I was still knocked out cold once again, my mind falling into a black mass. I awoke again with a pounding headache. I still had my duffle bag, which puzzled me, but all I could do was reach up to touch my head; but I soon figured out that I couldn't, I had chains on my wrists and my ankles, and I was chained to two other creatures next to me. The one to my right, whose name was Ferrah, a tawny colored squirrel, looked at me strangely as she woke. She was thin and poorly fed, but she was bright anyway. She soon figured out that I couldn't speak at all, and she figured out my communication skills by way of gesture. I watched silently as a black ferret walked up to me, named Kain, barring his fangs at me. He picked up my bag, throwing it deep into the woods with his powerful arms. I watched in dismay as it soared over the treetops, coming to a landing quite a ways away. The next weeks were hard. I didn't remember exactly what happened, because things seemed to blend together, but I figured out that I was being used as a slave for Kain's horde, which he was bringing out to the seas. Ferrah was a great help to me. She taught me her language bit by bit, the native language of the land that was most commonly used. It took quite a long time, but I found myself speaking fluid full sentences after a while. After another month of grueling traveling across land, I turned to Ferrah one night, whom I usually confided in, speaking in a low whisper. "Let's run away tonight."  
Ferrah raised an eyebrow, but you could tell she was excited by the idea. "You mean, now?"  
"Yes. I've been planning an escape for quite some time, and I know what to do."  
As I explained my plan to her, her eyes got wider and her smile brighter. I reached into my jeans pocket, pulling out a bobby pin that I had saved from my hair. I worked at the manacles for a while, finally hearing a click and getting one open. I proceeded to do the same for my other wrist and my ankles, and Ferrah's chains also. Now the problem was getting away without being caught. There was a usual round of stoat soldiers that paced the area at night, but I timed my moves perfectly, sliding away with Ferrah in the knick of time. But she tripped on a root, falling on her face and crying out. I watched in shock as she was hauled to her footpaws, and slain on the spot; they turned to me, shouting. "The monster is getting away! Catch it!"  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was quite a good sprinter back in school, so I got away pretty easily, but not without bruising myself constantly. I came upon my duffle bag, which I had thought would never happen, slipping it onto my shoulder and continuing on. I had no idea where to go, but the noise of bells in the distance told me I was heading somewhere. At night before the sunset, I would continue reading my book, fascinated every time. It suddenly dawned on my like a tidal wave. I was in Redwall! Excitement flowed through my veins as I fell asleep, aware that I'd be heading to Redwall Abbey the next morning.  
The chimes of the bells woke me again. I stepped lightly, but prepared myself mentally for what the creatures there would think of me. I could teach them about things that I knew.wait. Wouldn't that mess up things? Questions and debates in my mind were constant that morning. I finally broke out of the woods, stepping along a path and gazing up at the giant red stone structure that lay before me. It was bigger than what I had imagined, and the beauty of it all was appalling. I came to the gatehouse, entering the lawns carefully. I didn't want to surprise anyone, but I didn't want to make a huge deal out of it either. Immediately everything stopped. Dibbuns stared wide-eyed, but what confused me is that the other creatures seemed to take it lighter than what I thought, coming over and greeting me. I sat puzzled again, as they had a different language, and knew that that would get some getting used to. A large ottermaid came up to me, shaking my hand once and looking me over as if I was familiar to her. She spoke my language, so I conversed with her. "So this is Redwall Abbey, eh?" I tried to remember how the creatures spoke in the books.  
"Aye. How'd a human like you find your way here?"  
"You mean.you know that I'm a human? But how?"  
"Here, let me show you."  
I followed her, still confused, as I was led through the abbey. I wanted to stop and look around, but I had no time to. A squirrel in a large habit came up to the ottermaid and I quickly noted the golden cord around her waist, and I spoke to the ottermaid, who I later knew as Glen, to interpret for me to the Abbess; Glen spoke as me. "Hello there Abbess."  
I curtsied politely as she raised her eyebrows in surprise at me. Glen spoke a few more things in hushed tones to Abbess Birch before she responded, via Glen. "It's nice to see that you've made it here. I can show you around later if you like."  
I nodded as Glen whisked me away, up some stairs and down some halls, it made me dizzy trying to remember it all. She led me into what reminded me of a normal room, except there were beds lined up against one wall, and a few keepers bustling about. I glanced at each patient, trying to figure out what they were and what their problem was. My eyes came to rest on the last bed, where something struck me so hard I almost fell backwards. It was hard to tell, but it was Wyatt! My mind swam as I tried to stand upright, clutching a nearby chair, but in all of the confusion running through my head, I slumped to the floor.  
I woke up in one of the beds, feeling very comfortable in the sheets, as I was accustomed to sleeping on the cold hard earth. Everything was a bit blurry, but as things finally came into focus, I made out faces around me. To my right was Glen and Abbess Birch, who were speaking; unaware I had awaken. But to my left.he was hardly recognizable. His face had gotten broader, he had a few scars, but I was pretty sure it was him. I hadn't ever met him before, but who else could it be? I had seen pictures, and that was enough. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and painful, and all I could do was croak. The Abbess and Glen came back to attention. Sister Elm, the keeper, bustled over. She checked my forehead. "Still warm. Something spooked the human all right, I'm not sure what though. Could just be the shock of coming here, I suppose." She paused. "I still can't believe that we have another human around here. It seems rather strange. But this one's different from Wyatt, in appearance, I mean."  
Wyatt spoke up, fully in attention. "I do believe I know this her. She's Liz Vander Heide, a friend from the place that I come from. How she came here I don't know, but it still surprises me."  
"A female, eh? Well, this is definitely the most interesting series of events to ever happen in Redwall history."  
Wyatt nodded, continuing on the conversation as I sat dumbfound. They still spoke in that funny language, and it was remarkable that Wyatt knew it also. He had been here longer than I thought. I gestured for the glass of water, drinking it hastily. I cleared my throat. "Um.Wyatt? Is that you?"  
The creatures all around were a bit confused at the strange language, but a light clicked on in Wyatt's mind as his brain transferred to English. "Yes, I assure you, I am. There's a lot of explaining I need to do, but we'll save that for later."  
I nodded, a bit more relaxed, suddenly feeling very tired and leaning back, closing my eyes and falling asleep.  
The next few days were confusing to me; but Wyatt helped me. He helped me communicate to the others when Glen wasn't around, and he got the abbess to come and give me speech lessons. It was all very tiring, but I managed. Then at lunch one day, I decided to ask him how he got here. Propping myself up in my bed, I started to ask Wyatt the questions that kept nagging me to no end. "Wyatt. How did you get here anyway? You've been gone for quite a long time."  
Wyatt looked up from his food and said, "Well. I was exploring through the woods one day, when I came upon a group of odd trees. I decided to go walking through them, and suddenly, I wasn't in the woods, but somewhere else, and then I heard something. I turned around to see what, and then I was knocked out. I awoke later and there was a light drizzle. I got up, went back through those trees, and went back home. A few days later, I grabbed some thing, and went back to those trees, and was knocked out again. Then, I started to wander around a bit; and I came onto a battle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, animals fighting like medieval knights? Then, I was attacked by a bunch of vermin creatures, and knocked out again." Wyatt paused to clear his throat a bit before continuing on. "When I woke up this time, I was in a tent, my stuff that I brought along was lost during the battle. Then, I met him." Wyatt points to a fox in a nearby bed. "His name is Darkslash. He was the leader of the vermin horde that was attacking the abbey. He kept me safe in his tent, and taught me his language so that I could communicate with the horde. He also taught me the woodlander writing style so I could write messages when I needed to. A few days later, Darkslash had the horde go and attack Redwall. I was chained by my arms and he held the lead. During the battle, a group of otters led by Glen found us at the back of the horde. I gave her a note when she came to us. Then, Darkslash took me to the sidelines, and fought her. After he injured her, we fled into the woods, but we didn't pay much attention to where we were going. We fell down a hill into some rocks. Darkslash broke a leg, me; my right arm. We were stranded for a few days, then a robber band ambushed us; luckily we were found and brought back here. We haven't left this infirmary for the last what, five months. I can tell you, I miss school and my home, must be nearly spring now I bet. So, how'd you get here Liz?" 


	19. WGA Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
I cleared my throat, my mind in a buzz, turning thoughts and weighing ideas over and over again. Finally putting together words that would make sense, I leaned forward; looking him straight in the eye while Darkslash dozed in the bed next to us. "Wyatt, you're missing a few things. It's not spring anymore, it's been over two years."  
I let the thought sink in before I continued. "You've been gone for a long, long time. Time in Redwall must be slower than time back in the real world. We're both older, if you haven't noticed. As for how I got here.your mom said that you were dead and told me to come up to Maine to see the funeral. When I was there, she let me explore a bit and I found some woods, which I'm guessing were the same ones that you found. I was captured, brought to this world, and found an otter's cottage, but was enslaved while I was staying there. I escaped and found my way here, I guess. No injuries I'm afraid, but a few weeks of slavery which I'll never forget."  
I tried to search his face to see what his reactions were, but I couldn't find one. "That's all I know, other than the fact that this is a lot for my mind to take in. Usually I can figure out stuff like this no problem, I admit, I've got a good chunk of it figured out, but I'm still a bit confused on different things. Maybe now that there are two of us we can figure more things out than what we could if we were alone."  
I stopped speaking, waiting for Wyatt to answer. He paused for a moment or two, his brow furrowed in thought. He chose his words carefully as he responded. "I.understand what you mean how you came here, but.two years! That's a long time. No doubt there have been a few detectives and policemen notified and a small search going on. I mean, you have your family unaware of where you are, and mine too. Disappearing without a trace."  
My eyes widened as I cut in with a point that was quite important. "What if they find the woods that we were in? The possibilities are endless! We could end up with loads of SWAT team members here, or they would cut down the place and we wouldn't be able to get back! What are we going to do?"  
Wyatt took a deep breath before he spoke again. "It's a good point, and a serious one too. The lives of the creatures of Redwall and those of ourselves are in danger."  
I shook my head in disbelief, suddenly not hungry at all as I looked down at my food. I placed the tray on the desk next to me, pushing aside the covers and standing up. I smoothed out my ragged clothes, looking around and stretching a bit. I turned to Wyatt as he stood up also. "Should we tell the Abbess?"  
"I don't think so, it would only be more worry for her."  
"You're right."  
I looked at Wyatt; I noticed that my clothing was not in the best condition anymore and was worried that they wouldn't last much longer. Telling Wyatt, he nodded and pulled aside a mousemaid who was in the infirmary, whispering to her his request, she gave a quick curtsey and led me to a side room. I returned with my hair brushed and my face washed, with an ivory colored habit on, tied at the waist with a rope. My wavy brown hair fell about my shoulders as I walked briskly across the room, grabbing Wyatt by the arm as I sped by, leading him out into the hall; I pinned him against the wall. "So what are we going to do? I'm dead out of ideas here. We could be wasting precious time here."  
Wyatt bit his lip, thinking harder. "I don't have anything for the time being, but I'll think of something," He tried to brush past me, but I only pushed him back against the smooth stone, holding him firmer. "We don't have time for that! Remember, time back home goes much faster than what it does here, they could have already figured something out!"  
I relaxed my grip, slumping down to the floor with my back against the opposite wall from him. I sighed deeply, frustrated. Wyatt sensed my aggravation, sliding down to the floor also and looking straight at me. I raised my gaze from the ground, my eyes sparkling in what little light we had in the hallway. Wyatt finally spoke. "Look, you need to relax. We've got some time, if we would have trouble, we would have heard about it by now. Word travels fast. Calm down and think, okay? We'll be fine."  
His voice seemed to calm me a bit. I sighed again. "I'm just so worried. You know how much I love this place. The creatures, the food, the scenery; it's like a dream come true compared to what I live like at home. I wish I could stay here forever, but I know that I can't. My family is probably going insane back at home because their daughter disappeared. As much as I'd like to stay here, the realization is that it'll never happen. You're so lucky to have stayed here longer; I would have loved to find out more about Redwall life. But for the moment many lives are in danger, and we need to do something about it. It's just.hard to stop and relax when so many things are going on."  
Wyatt nodded his head as I lowered my gaze again, feeling my eyes become wet. I fought them back, not the type of person to cry easily. Wyatt thought about doing something, but he didn't know whether it was the right time or not. He reached out his hand, placing it on mine. I looked up, blinking a few times. "Liz, it's going to be okay. There's a lot going on right now, I know, but we need to not get too drastic here. Plan things out before we jump to situations. I know that this is all going to work out, trust me."  
He gave my hand a small squeeze and I managed a grin before getting up and walking down the hall. It hadn't been too long and I felt as though I already had a good friend. At least there was someone I could talk to. We reached the lounging area of the abbey, sitting down on two plush chairs. I propped my chin up with my elbows. "Now for the plan." I grinned as we began our preparations.  
Meanwhile, in another part of the abbey, Glen, Trytle, Sister Elm, Oak, and Abbess Birch were having a conference about the new arrival. Oak was doing the opening talk. "So, we have another human amongst us eh? Anybeast here know much?"  
Glen raised her paw. "I know a few things if you'll allow me."  
Glen got her answer by seeing Abbess Birch nod her head. "Well, when I ran into her, she was at the main gate. She looked like she had been treated harshly for a while; but I honestly don't know what that is."  
Trytle offered a suggestion, "Maybe we could ask her. What do you think Abbess Birch?"  
Abbess Birch gave a small sigh and then said, "Well, just like Wyatt was when he was first here, he didn't know our language. I am already starting to go through the teaching process with her, and progress is a lot quicker. I expect her to be able to speak fully in a matter of days. Until then, we can have Wyatt translate for us."  
Everyone in attendance nodded his or her heads in approval. Abbess Birch continued on. "I will go and ask her as to how she got here and what happened to her when she came to Mossflower. Everyone here agree with that?"  
Once again, everyone in attendance agreed to this. After that, they filed off to go do some chores before supper.  
Supper in the infirmary was still a somewhat new experience for Liz. The food was different then she had thought it was. Wyatt, who had been there longer than she had, was used to eating it and helped Liz with food selections. After the meal, Abbess Birch came into the infirmary. Sitting down in a chair between Wyatt's and Liz's beds, she decided it was time for a talk. "So, Wyatt, Glen tells me that you know her from where you're from. What do you know about her?"  
I was a bit surprised at the question, but I answered her. "Well, her name is Liz Vander Heide and she is from the state of Michigan. Not that you'd know what that was, but anyway; she is a Redwall fan. I will explain this; the book you found in my bag is a part of a series of books by an author from our world. A lot of people like it and have become fans of it; both Liz here and I are some of those fans. It's all quite a bit hard to explain, but other than that, that's all I actually know about her. This is the first time I've actually met her in person. Why are you asking Abbess Birch?"  
Birch gave a slight nod and replied, "Well, it seems a bit odd that she should end up here in Redwall with you. Do you know how this happened?"  
Wyatt gave a small sigh. "Well, I did talk to her earlier. Apparently a few things have happened since I came here." Wyatt sighed again before continuing on. "Apparently time between here and where I'm from is different. I've only been here in Redwall for a few months. It's been two years back home; the only reason Liz is here was because my mother had presumed me dead and had a funeral. Liz was invited to join for the funeral, but she decided to go wandering around the house and found the group of trees that led me here. She has been held captive as a slave for the last week or so. She got herself cleaned up earlier and into some fresh clothing."  
Abbess Birch was shocked by this news. So things were a lot more different then she had thought. She decided to ask him a question that has been on her mind. "Wyatt, will you and Liz be going back?"  
Wyatt smiled and said. "Well, I have been making plans to go back once I am fully healed. Redwall is a great place but I need to get back home sooner or later. The plan should be going into action sometime next week. I hope you understand Abbess Birch, I must get home sooner or later."  
Abbess Birch managed a weak smile. "I understand Wyatt. Now, it's time for you and Liz to go to bed. Good night!"  
As Abbess Birch left the room, there was still one beast left in the room eavesdropping. Sister Elm started to make her own plans for the day when Wyatt and Liz would go back home. Little did she know that Darkslash had also heard the conversation as well, but his leg wouldn't permit him to get out of bed to do anything for a long time to come. 


	20. WGA Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
It was just a day after the plan was made that it was suddenly put on hold. Wyatt forgot what the currant season was. He immediately told Liz the bad news. "Liz, I forgot to tell you; something's seriously wrong with the plan."  
Liz was immediately alert. "What is it?"  
"I forgot that it is the fall season now, we cannot go back home till the spring!"  
"But why Wyatt? Why can't we go now?"  
"I was told that the vermin migrate south during this time, at least; those who are smart enough to go south that is."  
Liz threw her hands up in frustration. "Then when are we going to get back home?"  
Wyatt shook his head. "I think we'll have to wait till mid-spring before we can even consider going through with the plan. I'm sorry about the terrible news, but Abbess Birch says that it is not a good time for any goodbeast to travel. We will have to wait."  
Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would have to wait for a few months because of some vermin! She wanted to go home now before the police started to search for her. But soon, she changed her mind as she looked out the window. There was a large dust cloud on the horizon, which could only mean one thing; there was a large group of creatures coming this way, and they didn't look like travelers. Down in the grounds, Oak was taking a stroll along the walls when he heard the faint sound of wild yelling coming from the north, taking a look; he saw a horde of vermin heading towards the abbey. Getting down from the ramparts, he rushed off to tell the abbess of the vermin threat that was coming ever nearer to their gates. Abbess Birch digested the information as Oak told it to her, so Redwall was going under another attack again. Gathering Trytle, Glen, and the defenders, she told them of the oncoming threat. "Friends, once again I call unto you to defend Redwall from another vermin horde. Therefore, I leave it to you to defend Redwall and everybeast within it; I will work with the healing of the injured. So, in the event of an attack, I leave Glen in charge. Glen, if you would be so kind."  
Glen cleared her throat and started speaking, "What I say we do is have a good defense, so all you defenders, gather up your weapons and get be ready to be called onto the ramparts at any time!"  
The defenders grabbed their weapons and went about their normal routine. Glen went with Oak and Trytle and they stood on the ramparts for a while, watching the vermin horde come closer and closer every second.  
Sharpclaw and his horde were moving to the south where it was warmer when he had heard of Redwall Abbey, and of its self-supporting orchards and pond full of fish. It would be the ideal place to live. Gathering his horde captains, the stoat laid plans for attacking the fabled abbey; after making his plans he gave a sly laugh, nobeast was better at making use of a horde than Sharpclaw was. A few hours later, Sharpclaw and his captains came had finished; ready to execute the plans their chief had laid out for them. Sharpclaw waited for the rest of his horde to meet him in the flatlands, just out of site of the abbey; his horde captains came along after they had gathered their horde groups. Everything was ready; Sharpclaw had heard the tales of famous warlords meeting their doom at Redwalls gates; Sharpclaw did not plan on loosing against the abbey. Seeing his horde assembled, he gave the order to wait till night before attacking. He was going to take the abbey by surprise. Meanwhile, life at the abbey of Redwall went on as normal as it has had done, they had no clue that Sharpclaw was going to attack that night. Being the fall season, it was time for the autumn harvest. Young and old creatures alike were out in the orchard gathering fruits and vegetables, nuts were gathered and in the kitchens, the process of preserving and making were in full swing. When the dinner bell rang everybeast went inside, taking whatever crops they had gathered with them to be stored. Up in the infirmary however, Darkslash, Liz, and Wyatt were having their own dinner. Liz couldn't have helped to watch the Redwallers as they gathered the crops in. Walking back from the window where she was watching, she decided to strike up a conversation with Darkslash. "So uhm, Darkslash is it?"  
Darkslash stopped eating and replied, "Yes. And you are Liz, correct?"  
Liz nodded her head, "Yes I am. You're a fox right?"  
Darkslash nodded, and Liz continued. "So, why are you in here? I thought that vermin were not allowed in Redwall."  
Darkslash looked indignantly at Liz before saying, "I am in here because I helped Wyatt over there and the Redwallers are okay with my being here. It's not like I'm going to be able to hurt anybeast when I can barely move anyway." At this he points to his leg, which is unmoving underneath the bed covers. "When I first met him, I was a horde leader, and was going against Redwall. There was a battle in a field near here and Wyatt came out of the woods during the battle. My creatures knocked him out and dragged him back to camp. There, I tried to communicate with him, but I soon learned that he didn't know any language used here. I taught him the vermin language and soon after that, had my final assault against Redwall. There, after seeing that my forces were defeated, fled taking Wyatt along with me. We rolled down a hill and into a group of rocks. I broke a leg, and Wyatt broke an arm. We were stuck here for a few days, and then some robber foxes attacked us when a crew from Redwall found us and brought us backs here. Since then we have been here in the infirmary resting and healing. Strange thing though, his arm healed faster than my leg. I don't know why."  
I thought about this and a sudden thought came to me. Maybe the time difference had something to do with Wyatt's quick healing. She decided to leave it at that and get to her meal.  
In another part of Mossflower, Sharpclaw was with Mysteye, a seer vixen he ran into on his march towards Redwall. She had sensed a powerful energy in the area and was searching for its source. Leaving his top lieutenant in charge of camp operations in the flatlands near the path, he took a score of his best fighters and went along with the vixen, superstitious like every other horde leader. A half an hour later, the party makes it to the grove of trees where Wyatt and Liz had come through. Sharpclaw was ordering his small force to set up a perimeter when suddenly there was a loud cry and he saw a weasel and a ferret fall, both with a lance in his middle. Blurred shapes showed up, commanded by what looked like a huge specter swinging a large club made from Oak. Seeing that his forces would be overrun, he ordered a retreat and ran back for the camp, the vixen and five horde members that made up what was left of the force he started with. Confronting his lieutenant, he was pleased to hear that nothing happened while he was gone. When asked as to why he returned with less horde beasts then what he started with, Sharpclaw said, "Whatever it was, it isn't going to last much longer. I'm postponing the assault on Redwall, I'm going back to the grove; with half the horde, and you will stay here and start the assault in a few days. The ferret lieutenant he was conversing with saluted him smartly, "It is as you say. I will begin the assault on Redwall Abbey in a few days!"  
"It better go well for the horde's sake, and yours."  
The ferret cringed at this, Sharpclaw was a stoat of his word; when he says it's for your sake, you obey or die. 


	21. WGA Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Wyatt has been keeping track of the activity around the abbey and had heard of the vermin outside of the Abbey. Seeing the chance of getting back home in relative safety was out of the question. He decided to hold a private talk with the abbess in her room, after asking her where it was; he barely knew about the abbey's layout, and would've gotten lost if we went by himself. Following Abbess Birch into her room, he sat down in a chair and decided to get started. "Uhm, Abbess Birch, I know I might've told you, but I plan on going back to my home and taking Liz with me."  
Abbess Birch shook her head, but knew what he said would have happened sooner or later. The desire to be back with one's own creatures is a strong thing and is almost impossible to ignore.  
"I see that you will go through with this no matter what I say. Then again, I cannot let you go while there are vermin outside Redwall's gates; you may go once this is all over."  
"I see, thank you Abbess Birch."  
I let her show me the way back to the infirmary and I told Liz of my plan of taking her back to our world; she was alright with this. I took supper with her and then, as night fell, went to bed and in my sleep, planned on what I would do tomorrow.  
Sharpclaw's Lieutenant was getting the horde prepared for the first attack on Redwall. Mustering up the horde was no problem, getting them to go do battle was another. Most of the horde has heard of the fabled Redwall and of the warlords who have died trying to get past those gates. Slowly, hesitantly, they started their march towards Redwall. At the abbey, Glen was on the ramparts doing her sentry duty when she saw the telltale dust cloud of a group of beasts moving. After shouting the alarm, she had everybeast up on the ramparts ready to do battle. Len looked all around her and noticed Abbess Birch coming up to the ramparts.  
Sharpclaw and a force of his choosing were moving out to the area where he was ambushed only the day before. Spreading out his forces, he concealed them so he could catch whatever it was the attacked him and his horde. Taking the vixen seer away, he questioned her on her abilities and was pleased to know that she was the best in her art. Waiting for a few days shouldn't be too hard Sharpclaw thought, it's not that hard to catch somebeast who thinks that a simple ambush will keep vermin away from the area. Meanwhile Mysteye was having a vision, and in her vision, she saw two strange looking creatures in a land much different than any she has known. Following these two creatures, she saw Sharpclaw and his horde chasing after them. Mysteye smiled, whatever those things were, they would not escape Sharpclaw's horde. Still smiling, she sat on the ground and gathering loam about herself, and was soon asleep. Near the sleeping vixen, Sharpclaw pondered as to how the attack on Redwall would be going. When he heard the scream of one of his horde members. Silently crawling to the scene, he saw that one of the lower officers he brought along to keep order was slain, an arrow protruding from the rat's skull. Leaving the slain officer where he was, Sharpclaw pulled out all his forces and headed back towards the rest of the horde, which should be starting its attack within the hour; a slight sniggering from somebeast in the forested area with only one creature to listen; one slain rat.  
At Redwall, the attack was just beginning, Darkslash stayed in the infirmary, and I went out onto the grounds, Liz was in the kitchens, helping the cooks carry food when she wasn't busy bringing javelins over to the wall. I decided to see what I could do to help; but I had two arms to use. Looking around, I could see that the west wall could use some help. Climbing the stairs, I reached the battlements; I saw the top of what looked like a ladder reach above the wall. Taking a peek, I could see some rats starting to climb up the ladder. Seeing an important looking mouse nearby, I told him that there was a ladder over here where I was. The mouse didn't move for a while, considering he had never seen a human before, but as soon as an arrow grazed his ear he was back to normal. Rapping out some orders, he had a couple otters with some javelins come to where I was, they nodded their heads to me and we waited for the first vermin head to show. 


	22. WGA Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Sharpclaw had just returned to the camp to witness the first wave start their attack on the abbey. Seeing the ladders go up, he smiled inwardly, and then frowned as he saw defenders waiting for the ladders, only to push them back down again. Only one ladder remained, this one equipped with a metal latch to keep the ladder form being pushed back. Seeing a large creature on the wall, he grabbed the nearest scout, who was lounging nearby. "You! Go and scout out the creatures on that wall and be quick about it!"  
The scout saluted and ran off to do as Sharpclaw had commanded. Looking at Mysteye, he sighed and said, "At first the reports said that there was only a juvenile badger there, but it seems to me that there are more there, have you had any visions of this?"  
Mysteye straightened up from her position on the ground and said, "I have had a vision, but I cannot explain what I saw in it."  
Sharpclaw looked at her puzzlingly and then said, "Well, what did you see Mysteye?"  
Mysteye looked towards the sky for awhile and then said, "I saw your horde, they are chasing a couple of creatures, what they are I do not know, you're in a different land, one that doesn't know of hordes such as yours. That is all, I saw no more."  
Sharpclaw was puzzled now, his horde, in a different land, chasing a couple of creatures that even a seer fox did not know of. What did it all mean? He put that thought aside as he saw a couple of his creatures make it to the top if the wall and was fighting a few otters and a tall...something. Watching his lieutenant send another group of creatures at the ladder to assist the ones on the wall, as the last one fell off he knew it was too late. He wondered what the scout he sent would report, Sharpclaw settled back and decided to wait.  
On top of the wall however, things were not looking so good. Wyatt was helping the otters defend the wall against those climbing up. At first they were doing well, but then an otter took a sword thrust and toppled off the wall to the abbey grounds below, it was a dizzying drop from either side. Then another otter was knocked unconscious from a pike shaft hitting him between he ears, he was a quick kill for the vermin. Gathering a few stones, I was determined that I, nor the three otters left standing with me would fail in our goal of protecting the wall top from vermin. Glen, with a half of a broken javelin in her paw, ordered a charge, I rushed in, helping the otters deal retribution to the vermin who thought they could oppress free beasts. After slaying the remaining vermin on the wall, I could hear Glen congratulate those who were with her; none of us saw the scout the Sharpclaw had sent listen in to see who was on the wall. "Let's see, what do we have here?"  
Glen was walking about jauntily, giving thanks to everybeast, then one of her otters said, "Good job human, you'd be a great asset to have with your rock throwing skills."  
"Human?" Said the scout to himself, "That must be what that tall creature is, this could be a problem for the horde if it stays up on the wall." He kept listening for additional information when he saw another of the odd-looking creatures come up with a stack of javelins in its arms. It passed them to a female otter that was obviously the leader of the small group.  
"Thank you Liz, anything to report from the other areas?"  
The scout watched the human speak to the otter, "There's not much else going on, the only actual problems with the vermin seem to be only here. Maybe while the vermin are mustering up for their next assault, you could get rid of that ladder, those metal things never actually attached itself to the wall, it's just some metal bars with a bit sticking down to keep it from falling backwards."  
The scout knew that it was time to scram, scrambling down the ladder; he dashed off back towards camp, going in a weaving pattern to make himself hard to hit. Sharpclaw heard the scout returning and had him make his report. Hearing about the two humans, he changed his strategy around, he would send his archers to slay the humans. Sharpclaw never took chances when it came to war, and he wasn't about to get sloppy now.  
I was taking a break, the wall rotation with a fresh group of otters, mice and squirrels on the walls; eating some food, when I heard the din of battle above me. Hoping that nobeast up there would be killed, I kept on eating, soon there would be a rotation for wall top duty; and I needed my rest. Wyatt was having a nap as well; he was inside the abbey in the kitchens, on some sacks in the back room. The noise of the otters finally getting the ladder released from the wall reached my ears and I smiled. Before sleep stole up on me I heard the sweet sound of silence, something that barely happened throughout the entire battle. Sharpclaw however had other plans; "Where's that scout I sent?" he yelled at a group of vermin that had just returned from the battle, many of them with injuries. When he didn't receive an answer he walked off moodily to his tent, awaiting the scout's return. Mysteye however, was with the scout and was listening to what he had to say. "I'm telling youse that creature was bigger than those brawny otters, stronger too. I heard one of those otters call it a human. Eh, eh do you know anything about these humans?"  
Mysteye had her eyes closed, taking in all that the scout had said. She dismissed him with a curt nod. Mysteye sat there for who knows how long meditating, thinking about what the scout had said. She would go to Sharpclaw after he had digested the information the scout would've given him. But one thing still puzzled her; where did those two creatures come from? In all her travels she has never even come close to seeing a creature like the ones the scout reported on. Could it have something to do with the vision she had? She couldn't tell; taking a deep breath, she settled down on a makeshift sleeping cot from one of the former officers and went to sleep.  
Sharpclaw banged his paws down hard on a makeshift table he had brought into his tent. He never liked hearing of failed plans, nor did he like to hear of how a small group of otters could defeat his soldiers. But the information that the scout brought back cheered Sharpclaw up a bit. Learning that there was two unknown creatures called humans that had the courage to fight without fear. "More than my bunch will ever be."  
He spat at himself. Oh well, I bet those oddball creatures couldn't best me in a fight anyway; nobeast's better than me when it comes to a scrap. Knowing that a nighttime attack could have fatal results, he pulled his forces back to strategize and lick their wounds. Sharpclaw was formulating a plan, and nothing, not even some weird creature was going to stop him. 


	23. WGA Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait readers! School, and other interruptions kept this chapter from coming out when I wanted it to. Might be a tad bit short. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Trytle was not having an easy time controlling the dibbuns. Some of them kept playing hide and seek throughout the abbey and Trytle's helpers were called away to either help in the kitchens or in the infirmary. Sighing a big sigh she finished tucking in the last of the dibbuns for bedtime, now she could do stuff by herself. She sat in Great Hall thinking about the badger warriors she had heard tale of since her childhood. Suddenly, she got an idea; maybe she too could become a badger warrior. Taking a long window pole, she went outside and mounted the steps for the North Wall.  
Sharpclaw had come up with a few idea of his own. Gathering a small force together, he ordered them to scale the North Wall, where the least amount of resistance was located. Taking grapnels the small force awaited their signal to move out. Sharpclaw on the other claw was coming up with another plan to keep the abbey defenders attention diverted. Calling up his lieutenant, he told him of his plan to distract the abbey defenders. After telling his lieutenant of his plan, Sharpclaw went to talk with Mysteye.  
Sister Elm wasn't having an easy time in the infirmary. There were too many casualties for her and her staff to handle. Some of the less severe injuries had to wait while the more life-threatening injuries were attended to first. Luckily no one got infection. Sister Elm and her staff would take catnaps when the opportunity presented itself, mainly between skirmishes. Sister Elm and her staff were tired and needed a break. She was in her nightgown and the relief staff was in the infirmary to take care of the wounded and possible when she happened to look out the window to see Trytle on the North Wall. Not thinking much about it she crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
Sharpclaw had finally thought of a distraction and sent a small force to sling stones to keep the defenders awake and defending the front. Sharpclaw sent a runner to the force he sent earlier to tell them when to start; it was time. Throwing the grapnels up, they lodged in cracks in the stones and after a quick check to make sure they were in place, started their ascent to the top of the wall. Trytle however was unaware of the grapnels and kept walking along the wall with her window pole. The other North wall defenders were occupied with looking out into the distance and not so much attention to the ground immediately below the wall. The force was almost to the top of the wall, with one more movement, the first wave of vermin would be on the wall. 


	24. WGA Chapter 24

Well, after a month of being unheard of, I have come through with another chapter! Thank you Brownblade and all you other reviewers for reminding me  
during this hectic time. I CURSE ALL FINALS!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The defenders didn't know what hit them. Suddenly the first wave of vermin came over the wall and started to attack! Some of the defenders went down quickly, while the more agile ones defended themselves, yelling out to whoever would listen. Trytle suddenly found herself surrounded by grinning, snarling vermin. Finding herself in a position that badger warriors would be in sometimes during battle, with a roar Trytle took her window pole and started to fight.  
Sharpclaw was smiling; he doesn't smile unless something was going his way. Listening to the report his runner had just told him he couldn't help but smile, son the defenders would be killed and the abbey his. It was when the second runner came and told him his report did Sharpclaws smile fade away. He went back to Mysteye, cursing all that was good with his every step, bursting into the seers tent, he roared, "Why didn't you foresee what would happen?'  
Mysteye, who was sleeping, awoke with a start at Sharpclaws roaring. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she said, "Unh, wha?"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE THIS HAPPENING!"  
Mysteye knew she was in trouble, she didn't see the outcome and even worse, was asleep! She tried vainly to act alert as she stammers an excuse, "I was not, uhm, paying any, uhm, attention, and I was kinda, uhm, asleep."  
Mysteye tried to be as small as possible when Sharpclaw roared, "ASLEEP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SEEING THINGS! YOU'LL ONLY SLEEP WHEN I TELL YOU, GOT THAT VIXEN?"  
Mysteye nodded as Sharpclaw stormed out of the tent and sat down on her bed, sweat pouring out underneath her fur. Then the vision hit her; There was the two odd creatures again, they were where Sharpclaw was earlier where she sensed those powerful energies, there were some dark creatures she couldn't make out, she then saw some trees, odd trees, strange trees. The odd looking creatures took the shadowy beasts in-between the trees and vanish! Mysteye broke out of her vision with a start, her head covered in cold sweat, what did this mean? Is this where she had to follow the creatures to? Is this where she has to lead Sharpclaw to go after these creatures? These questions raced through Mysteye's mind as she tried to make more sense of it all.  
Trytle was holding her own on the wall, but the defenders at the North wall were slowly being whittled down one by one. With a roar of anger she charged another group of vermin who had a squirrel surrounded. After scattering them she went back-to-back wit the squirrel and together till the disturbance got attention from the other three walls. Soon the vermin were killed and the carcasses thrown over the walls. Wyatt was back on walltop duty and was talking with Trytle; it was his first encounter with the young badger mother. "Sorry, but who are you?"  
Trytle finished hauling over a dead stoat before saying, "My name's Trytle, who're you?"  
"My name's Wyatt, nice to meet you Trytle."  
Trytle finished hauling a weasel over the wall before she said, "You're an odd creature, what are you?"  
Wyatt helped a mouse haul another body over before saying, "I am what is called a human being. There's a friend of mine around here somewhere. Come to think of it where is she?"  
Trytle shrugged. "Maybe she's somewhere inside the abbey."  
"Right, we're supposed to switch in a few hours so if she doesn't show up I'm going to go look for her."  
"That's a good idea. So I guess you will be going back to your wall then?"  
"Yes. So, see you later, maybe inside Great Hall for some supper with you and your friend?"  
"Alright. So I will get going now and we'll talk later."  
So Trytle and Wyatt go back to what they were supposed to be doing, Wyatt helping to guard the wall, Trytle, going back to helping with the dibbuns. Back in his tent Sharpclaw was trying to think of a new way to gain entry into the stone fortress known as Redwall. 


	25. WGA Chapter 25

Please note that this chapter is short even by my standard. Oh well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
I went down to the grounds after helping the otters remove the ladder, and I was tired. Running about all day gets that way after awhile. Around the cloisters, out of range of arrows I saw groups of sacking and blankets. 'This must be the sleeping area for the defenders.' I thought as I moved closer, a otter was there and I asked him if it was alright to take a nap there, he nodded and I took a blanket and pulled up a patch of sacking and fell asleep. Oak was the otter on duty at the cloisters when Liz asked him if it was all right to sleep there. After giving her permission he went into the gatehouse and got some bunk time himself, one never knows what events tomorrow may bring.  
Sharpclaw had been thinking again. Usually when his thinking sessions are over with he has an idea to get around an obstacle. This time he thought he had come up with a real gem! Gathering his remaining officers, he told them of his plan. They all sniggered with silent approval at the scheme; it couldn't have been anything less than devious.  
Back inside at last, Trytle took back up her duties as Badger Mother and herded the dibbuns to get a bath, they were all filthy from playing in dusty corners of storerooms and closets. When she went into the kitchen a strange sight had met her eyes, there were three dibbuns, making what looked like a flan and the oddest thing of all they weren't making a mess. The kitchen was just as spotless as ever and the oversized aprons they were wearing weren't showing any signs of mix on them. She didn't hear the suppressed giggles from the kitchen staff, who were hiding in the storeroom. Gathering up the dibbuns, she took them to get a bath, the kitchen staff came in after Trytle left, and finished making the flan.  
Liz was up and about now, having had a good long rest, she was ready to prove her worth up on the walls. Walking up the steps, she grabbed a javelin from the rack and got together with a group of timid looking mice. Giving them a reassuring look, she got ready for the worst that the enemy could throw. But a thought had come across her mind, when is the next assault going to come? She could only grip her weapon a bit tighter as she waited along with everyone else.  
Sharpclaw was working on a new strategy at that moment; going over the wall was now impossible, they would've made sure to watch the walls more closely, an all out attack was a waste of troops, but there was still one strategy that he had yet to do. He smiled evilly as he outlined his plans to his lieutenant and then he left to get things ready. 


	26. WGA Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
A few days went by since Sharpclaw sent anybeast to attack Redwall Abbey and everybeast was on edge. Everybeast on walltop duty kept starting at the slightest shadow, but soon they were wondering, where was Sharpclaw and the rest of his horde? Abbess Birch had called in her lieutenants, Glen, and Oak for a conference. "So what do you think is going on Glen?"  
Glen shook her head and said, "I don't really know Abbess, it seems that our enemy has disappeared. It's possible that they gave up trying to conquer us, but I don't really know. "  
"I wouldn't know Abbess." Started Oak. "I looked in the records to see if this has happened before but there is no record of such happening before. I don't know what they're up to."  
Abbess Birch went over what she heard in her head before she spoke. "It could be a trap but I would prefer that they decided to leave. Therefore I make my decision. Glen, take who you will and go out to see what's going on. If they're still nearby, come back immediately."  
Glen nodded, "Alright Mother Abbess, I will gather a few creatures and go out by this afternoon."  
Abbess Birch nodded. "Alright, there will be provisions ready, just tell the friar when you have picked your companions."  
Glen nodded and was off. Abbess Birch turned now to Oak. "Oak, you've been my friend for many seasons haven't you?"  
Oak nodded. Abbess Birch continued. "Well I want you to take a deeper look into the records. This must've happened before, but it might have happened a long time ago. Let me know when you find anything."  
Oak nodded. "Alright Abbess Birch. I'll go and look for as long as necessary."  
With that Oak left the room and went to his Gatehouse study to delve deeper than he had ever done into the early history of Redwall Abbey.  
Sharpclaw looked happily upon the progress that was happening with his horde. It was a clever maneuver; his lieutenant would go on a wide sweep around the abbey and wait for ten days. Meanwhile Sharpclaw would go and lay in wait for anybeast from the abbey and take them hostage. However he had to go farther back than his lieutenant due to the wooded area he tried to look into when he first started. He would have scouts stationed close to the abbey, ready to report back at a moments notice. Sharpclaw smiled as he thought of having live captives, a good way to get inside the abbey. Sharpclaw decided that a two-day march away would suffice, and leaving his scouts in place, had camp setup.  
Glen was going along those who were not on walltop duty, and had gathered a small group of mainly otters and squirrels and then an idea struck Glen, why not take the two humans with her? They've been more than helpful when there was battle to be done. And they did need to go look for a way to get back home. She gathered her group and got the supplies and then with many shouts of good luck from those not going, Glen set out.  
It was a pleasant day out in the plains and woodlands. In an area of the forest, where the remains of two vermin carcasses lay, shadows moved, nobeast save them knew what they were. Shadows moved, silent shadows that even the sunlight could not illuminate, shadows, that seemed to defy the sun and remained hidden, shadows moved. 


	27. WGA Chapter 27

I have noticed that I go around a few different POV's lately. Not without good reason though. Anyway here's the latest chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 27

The small group led by Glen had been traveling for half a day and they were taking a light lunch. They swapped guards every hour so everybeast got to eat. In the front, glen sat with Wyatt, Liz, and a few others, they were theorizing on what the enemy might be doing. "I think they've left." Says one otter.

"I think they're trying something, but I don't know what that is." Says another.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out. Now, let's pack up and continue, we'll go through that forest nearby, if night comes we'll go back there and camp for the night."

With that everybeast gathered their gear and set out at a march.

Sharpclaw was lounging in a makeshift tent when one of his scouts came in. "What do you have to report?"

The scout trembled slightly but spoke clearly, "I've spotted a large group of creatures heading to the northwest. If they turn west they'll find us."

"How long till they're close to us?"

"A half a days forced march, but I overheard their leader say that they'll camp out in the forest if it gets dark."

"Well, luck is on our side eh? Put the horde on the alert, and send Mysteye to my tent as well."

The scout bowed slightly before leaving, Sharpclaw sighed and started to think. Later on Mysteye entered and sat nearby. "Mysteye, do you know of the forest a half a days march away from here?"

"Aye, we went there to search out a presence I felt, but some of those who came with ye were slain by unseen creatures."

"True, do you know what those Redwall creatures will do once night comes around?"

"No, I have had any visions of such."

"I'll tell you, they plan on camping out in that same forest, and you know what happened when we were in there. Hahahahaha!"

Mysteye could only guess at what could happen.

Glen had pushed her group through a long trek and having kept her earlier decision true, returned to the forest to camp for the night. After swapping stories around the campfire, eating dinner, and choosing places to sleep, the small camp settled down to rest. In the darkness, a pair of eyes were looking over the odd camp, not far away, another pair of eyes were looking, but this pair belonged to Sharpclaw's scout who was getting the camp placement for him to use. Unfortunately he didn't see the shadowy pair of paws that grabbed him around the mouth from behind, and he was dragged struggling to only where the paws knew where. The other pair of eyes, gleamed with what looked like anger and joy mixed together, but one can never tell. In the camp the guard on watch was falling asleep, and went to tell the next watch to begin, but fell asleep where he stood instead. Peace reigned throughout the camp. Over at Redwall, Sister Elm was cleaning up the infirmary of unnecessary litter, most of the injured patients weren't allowed out of bed, though some of the more minor injuries were released. Darkslash was finally walking around and was assisting Sister Elm. Sister Elm had just run across Wyatt's, and Liz's bags, which were still next to the beds the two were using during their stay in the infirmary. Placing them near the door she and Darkslash continued to clean up.

Sharpclaw was becoming impatient, he never waited long for anything unless he had to, but this was not one of them. Mustering a small strike force, he set out for the small camp, Mysteye accompanying him on the raid. "Now when we go in there, take who you can and slay any who get in your way, remember those odd creatures are amongst them, they must be taken alive, got it?"

The small band saluted and made their way to the camp.

"Mother Abbess, do you mind if I take a little trip?"

Abbess Birch turned around to see Darkslash and Sister Elm standing before her, the question had thrown her off-guard. "May I ask why?"

"Well me and Darkslash here was going tot send some more supplies to the group that went out yesterday, and I thought I could return Wyatt and Liz's bags to them, they forgot them. Oh please let us go!"

Abbess Birch pondered the odd request and made her decision. "Alright, you two may go, this is as good a time as any to see if Darkslash here can be a decent creature, Darkslash, as is customary, you are on a one season probation to see if you can pass to be a good creature changed of your ways. That time has passed four-fold by now, and I know you can be trusted. This is merely a formality so there is no argument against my word. Return when you please you two and for furs sake, be careful."

The two went off to the kitchens like two dibbuns who were allowed to stay up late, Sister Elm showing the way of course, this was the first time Darkslash has been out of the Infirmary. A couple hours later with haversacks full they set out along the trail that Glen's group used.

Sharpclaw was not the greatest with directions at night, then again nobeast is that good, especially at night, resignedly he and his strike force returned to camp. Snarling and muttering unintelligible things not for young ears, he went to his tent. Meanwhile the camp was still calm, and stayed that way for the rest of the night, morning was a sight all could see, when one of the party, a squirrel, jumped in fright. When Glen went to see what it was, she saw that it was Darkslash and Sister Elm; they had appeared an hour before dawn and almost immediately fell to sleep. Telling everybeast that it was all right, she started to plan out the days travel plans when the shadows attacked! It was chaos! Most of the party had scattered, Glen, and a couple otters, a squirrel, Wyatt, and Liz stayed, standing back to back, tried to defend themselves, but one by one were knocked out and dragged away, Darkslash and Sister Elm were also dragged away. Soon the scene was peaceful once again.


	28. WGA Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was as if I was back where this all started, me lying on the ground, a big headache, but no drizzle. I tried to lift my hand to scratch my head, but I couldn't raise them up. Looking down I see that there are manacles preventing me from raising my arms up. Looking about I see that Glen and the others are in a similar predicament. There's ample light, considering that it looks a lot like a wooden cage, there was no immediate signs of captors. My legs were free, but with such short chains holding down my arms, there was no need. Seeing that there was nothing better to do, I closed my eyes and took a nap.

Voices! I could hear some voices of somebeast that was not in the group I was in. Opening my eyes, I could see the silhouette of somebeast outside of the cage, but I couldn't tell what kind of creature it was, it saw me looking and hurried away to where my sight couldn't follow. After some muted conversation, another much larger creature came into view, whatever kind of creature this was, and it was huge. It seemed to be looking right at me. I tried to put myself into a sitting position, when the shadow nodded and then, something hit me in the head and I was knocked out again. I don't know if I awoke a few hours later or a day later, but when I came to, the rest where awake and looking about. I looked around for Glen; after all, she is the expedition leader still. "Glen? You awake?"

There was a murmur amongst the other captives and then Glen finally spoke up, "Yes, who said that?"

"Wyatt."

"Oh; what is it?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

'Well Wyatt, it seems that we've been knocked out, chained, and put in a cage. Now as to who has us in this cage, I don't know, but maybe whoever's outside of this cage right now could answer that."

I looked around, and once again I could see one of the smaller shadows outside of the cage. I wondered what it was or if it was friendly or not. There is only one thing to do. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

The shadow never spoke, it went out of sight again and returned with the larger shadow, and the two seemed to be talking to each other, whatever it was seemed to be talking about something related to the prisoners in the cage, I just hope they're friendly.

Abbess Birch was at the gate, listening to those who escaped the ambush and was concerned with what she was hearing. "Do you know if they were killed or not?"

One otter shook his head. "We don't know, argh, if only we stayed to help out!"

"It's alright, nobeast blames you for what happened, but can you tell me what creatures ambushed them?"

"Yes, they were hares, and a badger!"

While that was happening, Glen was taken from the cage; she was gone for a long time but she was finally returned. Before I could ask her what happened, a squirrel asked her first. "Glen, what happened, who's got us captive?"

Glen shook her head. "Sorry Rowan, but it seems that they want to speak to every one of us one at a time."

I intervened, "Who Glen?"

Glen sighed, "A badger, son of the badger Lord of Salamandastron!"


	29. WGA Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sharpclaw was furious! He was at the camp where the Redwallers were camped, now they weren't. He had his tent setup and was talking to Mysteye again. "How could a camp full of Redwallers just disappear like that? HOW?"

Mysteye was pondering the question and made no comment or answer. "I want this area searched! Immediately!"

A few of his horde heard and organized a search that soon went underway; soon there was a report from one of the searchers. "We found another camp, full of creatures, Redwallers, in a cage..."

"What?"

"In, in a cage. They were chained as well. It looked like they were being questioned by somebeast. I couldn't tell what or who, but it looked like they weren't going anywhere for a long time...."

Sharpclaw sprang up and said, "Now's the time to strike, while they're defenseless. Muster the horde, we're going!"

Horde soldiers scurried about, orders were called, soon they were formed up. Sharpclaw looked around, and then asked the scout, "Which direction?"

The scout pointed with a claw, "That way."

Suddenly Sharpclaw froze, his face a picture of immense dread. He called Mysteye to him. "How are we supposed to go there, the last time we went there, some of my horde had died, and we never saw who did it."

"Well we could wait a day and then storm in or not go, your call."

Sharpclaw considered this and said, "We'll wait. Hey! Scout, get over here!"

The scout hurried over and saluted. Sharpclaw spoke first, "You will drill this rabble here, I want them at their best when we go tomorrow. Send any troublemakers to me."

The scout saluted and went back bawling out the days training schedule. Sharpclaw went back to his tent, his confidence growing.

Almost all of us in the cage were interrogated by the badger; suddenly there was a problem with Darkslash's interrogation. The badger looked to one of his hares and said, "Get another one of those prisoners and bring them here, we need somebeast to vouch for him if his story is true."

The hare saluted and went to the cage. I was there, out of the ten of us, only me, Liz, and Darkslash were left to be interrogated. The hare showed himself, or at least I would know later it was male. He looked at all of us in the cage and then he selected Liz, had her chains taken off and went with her to the badger. The badger was slightly taken aback by the odd creature, but spoke to it regardless. "Do you know this fox?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, why?"

The badger nodded. "Is he good or evil?"

"He is a good fox, he helped my friend when he was new to this area. He even helped to splint his arm when it got broken."

"A good fox? Fox, is what this thing says true?"

Darkslash nodded, "It's true, the friend she's referring to is in the cage."

"She? You mean this thing has a gender?"

Liz was a little mad about this. "Well of course humans do! That was very rude for the son of a badger Lord."

The badger stamped his paw down. "You will show respect to the next heir of the mountain!"

Liz retorted, "And you will be nicer to a lady!"

The badger was dumbfounded, usually nobeast argued with him, this was a first for him, he needed to talk to some other beast, he told the hare closest to him to put her back, the fox as well. The hare nodded and escorted them back to the cage, then he unchained me and brought to the badger. "Alright, human, who are you?"

I cleared my throat and said, "My name is Wyatt, me and the others inside of the cage are all residents and guests at Redwall Abbey. I can have Abbess Birch vouch for all of us if you want."

The badger was now a bit surprised, this human knew what he was going to ask and responded accordingly without waiting. Composing himself, he responded. "Well you certainly know your friends and how to go bout situations like this."

"Well, that and I asked the others what you asked them."

I nodded. "Well it makes things easier."

The badger nodded. "Well since you seem to have that done with, you wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions about those nearby trees."

"What about them?"

"Well one fine spring day, I saw a strange creature just appear through those trees. I had one of my hares knock it out and then we watched, that was you wasn't it?"

"So now I know who hit me in the head, that hurt you know."

"Well sorry, next time a strange creature comes around I'll ask it nicely before I have it knocked out."

"Well, enough of that, can me and my friends get out of that cage now? It's embarrassing really."

"Well alright, I'll have you all relieved of the cage and its restraints, but until I know more, all of you are to remain in the camp."

I nodded. "That'll be just fine, by the way, what's your name?"

The badger chuckled, "Well since you asked, it's Spearpaw."

Sharpclaw was on the move finally; having a plan ready, he split his force into four groups, and had them placed in all directions, north, east, south, and west; they were waiting for his word to commence the attack. Mysteye had been looking into her omens, and had predicted a victory, though Sharpclaw didn't listen to that information. Soon he had his scouts take a look, when he knew what was happening, he gave the order, with bloodcurdling yells they charged, five hares fell to the charge. Spearpaw and his hares were not taken by complete surprise though, and they quickly retaliated, keeping the horde at bay, meanwhile, I was hoping that they could hold them off, and I could find a weapon to use, not seeing one that wasn't already being used, I decided to wait with the rest, apparently Spearpaw didn't have extra arms lying about. Suddenly an idea came into my head why not go through the trees? It would make it difficult, then again would others be allowed through? There was no time to try any theories. I got to Glen and Liz, "Glen, Liz, see those trees? Those are the same trees Liz and I came through to get here a long time ago. I want you to get everybeast through those trees, and then go and hide in the woods there, wait for me to get there, I know that area best. Be ready for any weather, see you on the other side."

Glen opened her mouth to protest, but Liz put a restraining arm on her shoulder and they got together to go through, within a few minutes they had all gone through the trees, and disappeared, to the real world. Meanwhile I went to Spearpaw and told him of what to do, calling a few orders, Spearpaw and his hares disappeared, suddenly I was alone, turning around, I ran through the trees, all I could hear behind me was, "Stop that creature! Don't let it escape!"

The camp was now crawling with vermin, none of them wanted to follow the odd creature through the trees. Sharpclaw moodily walked about, then said, "Alright, that's it, this horde is drilling for the next week! Get to it!"


	30. WGA Chapter 30

Alright, I know this chapter is long and kinda confusing, but I must confess, you never would have expected this to happen eh? This was in my mind from the first day I started this story well over a year ago now. Enjoy!

Chapter 30

What was only a few months over in Mossflower and Redwall amounted to years in the real world, and things had changed, but my mother's property had not. I walked out of the trio of trees and see Spearpaw looking about him; his hares were also looking about with the same wonderment on their faces. I tapped Spearpaw on the shoulder and he looked back. "Where are we? What have you done?"

I smiled and said, "I'll explain later, right now we need to find the others. I told them to go and hide in these woods once they got here."

Spearpaw nodded, "Okay, but I was just looking around and I can hear birds, but I can't see where they are but usually they're obvious."

"Well, there is a few things I should let you and the others know, c'mon, lets find them and I can tell you all what. As for shelter, I got some prime shelter setup and waiting. Lets meet back here in ten minutes."

"Ok."

With that, the two groups separated and went off in different directions, about ten minutes later thee groups returned, and everybeast was now accounted for, Glen, Liz, Sister Elm, Darkslash, and five others from the group sent to find the horde were now accounted for, Wyatt got Liz to stand next to him for the orientation. "Well, here's our situation, on the other side of those three trees, a horde of vermin are located, here, we have ourselves, and honestly, only I know the area. We are no longer in Mossflower Country; we are in the state of Maine in the country of the United States of America. These woods are my part of my backyard, some other things you should know is this, things are different here, take a moment to listen to nature, you may hear birds yes, but unlike in Mossflower, they're very small and most unlikely in any position to harm you, maybe peck out your eyes but that's about it. Another thing is this, you should not reveal yourselves to any others of my kind, creatures of your size are unheard of.."

A mouse interrupted, "What do you mean 'unheard of'?"

"Let me put it in a simple form, mice, like yourself, are a lot smaller, and not as civilized as you would like."

"What?"

"A mouse here is only at best eight inches long, three inches tall and two inches wide, squirrels aren't much bigger, as for hares, you're bigger than them, and of course the biggest is badgers, at least out of this group. Humans are the dominant species here but unlike me and Liz here, they can't communicate, it took me a good two months to learn how to speak properly."

A curious hare looked about then said, "Is that all?"

"Well, there is one other thing, unlike Mossflower, Redwall, and Salamandastron, technology has evolved for my kind over the last few hundred years, swords, and pikes are a thing of the past, but I will not let you use our newest weaponry, it would be a big mistake to do so. So with that out of the way, lets get to my home."

With a bunch of muttering amongst those in the group, they all followed Wyatt, like one big game of follow the leader.

After five minutes of walking, the questions started to flood in, 'What did he mean by backyard?' I tried to answer them as best as I could, "What I mean by 'backyard' is my home is on a set amount of land that my mother owns, in this case it is ten acres thereabouts. A decent amount of land actually. But enough of that we're here. It had been awhile since Liz had seen the house; it had been even longer for Wyatt, the others just looked at it, staring at the building, it was a somewhat simple home, a log cabin with a sound concrete foundation and two porches one in front and one in back, two doors lead into the building from the porches, the front porch with a overhead roof with railings, the back with just railings. A wood bilco can be seen on the building's west side, a clothesline separate from the building was located on the east, a walk wall can be seen not far from the building's north side, separating the higher ground which the building lay on from the front yard and the driveway leading down to the side road which led to the main road. Everyone gathered in the front yard, a tall metal flagpole in front of them. I turned to face them, "Well, as I said, things are different, welcome to my home, till I ended up in Mossflower, I lived here, now if I can find my key..." Rummaging through the bag I looked for the set of keys I placed in there in case I ever needed it, finding it, I nod to Liz, Glen, Darkslash, Spearpaw and Sister Elm, standing behind me, I insert the key into the keyhole, and opened the door.

The inside was fairly organized and clean, the kitchen laid to the left, the entryway in front of them, Wyatt led them to the living room located on the buildings west side; a spacious room with many chairs and a couple couches, a t.v. located in the focal point of the chairs and couches, I bade them sit in the various chairs. "Well, what do we do about this?"

Glen echoed, "Do about what?"

"Where am I going to place you all? I only know of this place to have beds for seven, but there's about a score of us, what do you suggest we should do? Two of the beds sleep two and the others are all single beds, now if there were a couple couples, that would be fine, but that leaves thirteen without beds, now I could put them on the floor, but I'd run out of floor, what do you think?"

Spearpaw spoke up, "Well we could place them outside, but they'd be in the open."

"Bad idea, they could be seen from the air."

"Seen from the air? Your species can't fly!"

"No, but we have invented a machine that does that, bad idea, especially if the police see them, they'd call animal control and then we'd be in real trouble, and I don't think I could explain it to them."

"Why not?"

"Well, when Liz came through and met me at Redwall, she told me that I was declared dead. Dead men, don't go explaining things like this to the authorities."

Glen cut in, "I guess so but what is authorities?"

"I'm glad you asked Glen, the authorities are the police, those being people who are trained to uphold the law. They're easy to spot though; they wear black uniforms with gold looking badges on them, same for their matching hat. It's not a good idea to get on their bad side, especially all of you; the language barrier alone is too big of a handicap. But enough of that let me give you all a tour of the house."

I started off the tour with going downstairs, showing them the utility room, the furnace room, the game room, and my sister and mother's bedrooms; I then showed them to my room, when I opened the door I was amazed to see that it was the same way I left it, right down to the messy bed covers. After I showed them my room, I went on to the upstairs, showing them of course the living room, the kitchen, the entryway, the laundry room, the dining room and finally the bathroom, explaining each room in detail, what some items do or how they're used. Finishing up the tour, I had them go and sit down in the living room again.

The other fourteen creatures were still waiting outside, and were starting to become a bit loud, it was now three o'clock and they hadn't eaten yet, "What's going on in there?" complained Rowan, "And when are we going to get fed, and more importantly, what's this place?"

"Alright, everybeast, here's the situation, we're no longer in Mossflower for one...."

"What? Where are we then?" cried out one mouse.

"Settle down, settle down, and let me explain..."

A young female hare, more fidgety then the rest of her group spoke out, "You'd bally well explain, creature thingummy!"

"To explain, let me tell you of how I got into Mossflower to begin with, one day I was walking through the woods and I went through some trees and ended up in the middle of a battle...."

Meanwhile Sister Elm was looking around and saw a bookshelf with some photo albums, and some books, upon closer inspection, all of the books were related to the Triss book that Wyatt had, but these had different titles such as Salamandastron, and Marlfox, taking one of the books down, she started to leaf through it and saw that it was all in the same kind of type that Triss was in. Rummaging about the shelf, she also found a few small books, and thin books, one of these had a pull out map of the Mossflower country and beyond, another book was velvet covered and had a picture of Redwall on an inner cover, this must be some kind of journal because all the pages were blank except the very first one, again in the same writing as Triss. She made a small stack of the books, one of the large ones, one of the smaller ones, and the one with the map in it. Liz saw what she was doing and walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

Sister Elm smiled and said, "When Wyatt was at the abbey, he had a book with him, and it was a very detailed account of the adventures of a sword maiden from long ago. He said he had more in his home; these must be the ones he was talking about. I had made a translation paper in my spare time, one of the lines in the book he had with him had a script that we had a copy of, and I was able to translate the text in that book. I remember some of the words, but some of these are different, I plan on studying them further when I have the chance."

"Oh, well I'm sure that you will enjoy the experience, I can help you if you want me to."

"That's alright, I want this to be an adventure, no shortcuts mind you."

"Don't let it get in the way of other things alright?"

"I won't."

Meanwhile Wyatt just finished telling his story, "The trees I am talking about was in Spearpaw's camp, and now, we are at my house. Well, any questions?"

An officious looking hare stepped forward and spoke aloud, "Are you trying to tell me, that we went from one place to another and now we're at your house which to me is something I've never seen before, and this is all real?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you, and you are?"

"Sergeant Barkpaw; I train the new recruits under Spearpaw doncha know, wot wot."

"Well at least some authority is present, would you all please form up into a line, you'll all be given a tour of the building and a quick explanation of some of the items within."

"Alright you sloppy lot, form up here, prepare to march, and....march!"

The fourteen beasts walked slowly into the building and the tour began.


	31. WGA Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The day went by quickly for me and the other leaders as everyone was shown about and had things explained to them. Soon they had some semblance of calming down and after a good half hour, they were hungry. Typical of hares to think of food no matter what was going on around them. I talked to the sergeant to see what he could do about feeding them and told him that if they needed to cook anything that the stove in the kitchen was suitable for his needs after I gave him a quick explanation of what he would have to do to make it work. The sergeant soon had a meal going, but muttered about it being unnatural the way he was cooking. I decided to look around my home. It been years I've been told and I haven't even seen it for myself yet. Starting with the door I noted that it has never changed, going through the kitchen and dining room was next seeing as they were right there next to each other. I saw that the laundry room had a new washer and dryer but nothing else. My mother loves using what she has for as long as it'll work. I saw that the showerhead was new and beyond that not much else, other than a small scale in the corner. I decided to go over to the living room and noticed that instead of the open archway over which a huge 'W' made out of the cross bracings, his I thought odd cause there wasn't really any need for it. Inside the living room, not much had changed. The television was still the same one, the satellite service was the same, but I noticed something different about the corner. There was a small wood stove there. I knew that it's been there since the house was made, but opposite of that was the computer station. When he had gone out for that walk, the computer was an old one, running Windows ME. I chuckled slightly. That computer was the thing to have when it was bought, but it didn't last long. Sure it was buggy and not altogether reliable but he liked that old computer. Looking at the computer now in its place he could only stare and shake with unbound joy. This computer looked new! I decided against jumping onto it and explore its depths for the moment. Looking about, I saw it, the bookcase. Smirking I looked at it intently. This is where I kept odd items, loose change, bookmarks, wallets and the like, but I wasn't looking at those, I was looking at the books, when I noticed Sister Elm looking at something. Looking over her shoulder, I could see her reading one of my books. I noticed a parchment next to the book that she seemed to use to translate the writing. Deciding to leave her be, he went about the rest of the house. Going into the kitchen I watched as the sergeant and what looked like the cook attempt to use the stove to cook a flan. They were failing miserably however, and kept looking for where they were supposed to light it. Pitying them, I stepped in to help. "What seems to be the problem now?" The cook flung down a match in frustration. "Problem? Your blooming 'technology' isnt working! can't even light a proper fire!" I looked in at the wood inside and shook my head. "That's because it doesn't use wood, please kindly put it away." The cook growled slightly as he pulled the wood out and put them away. he returned soon after. "So. What now?" I nodded. "Watch and learn please." I turned one knob so it said 'Bake' and then paused at the temperature dial. "How hot do you want it?" The cook shook his head. "Dunno, hotter 'n blue blazes?" I nod. "Alright, three-hundred and fifty degrees for now." I turned the knob to the desired temperature. "Now, when this red light goes out, you can put your food in for as long as necessary. Alright?" The cook nods and listens as I tell him how the stovetop works, and show him the pots and pans and other items he may need to use. he smiled and then I showed him where the food was located and such, smiling at his awe of the refrigerator and such. Soon the light went out and he put the flan in, amazed at the fact that the door handle was cold yet the inside was hot. I showed him the timer, and how to check inside without opening the door, he nodded and I told him that later I'd show him how to use the sink nearby.

Meanwhile in the living room, Glen and Sister elm were talking while translating th ebooks she had taken from the shelf. 'So what do you think about all this?' Sister Elm put a finished book and it's entire translation off to one side. 'It's interesting.' Glen looked back at her. 'Oh? How so? Surely it's strange?' Sister Elm nodded. 'Yes, but it shows how their kind has evolved as a species.' She puts a paw to her lips and then brings out a thick book full of pictures. 'Their kind no longer needs to fight by spear and bow.' She points to a timeline at the bottom of the page. 'Not for hundreds of years.' Glen looked it over and nodded. 'Yes, but do not try to make changes when we go back, that kind of thing must occur on it's own.' Sister Elm nodded and began on a new book.

The difference between the two places were immense. What seemed to be a day in my world, didn't amount to much in mossflower woods, and Sharpclaw had managed to do quite a bit in the time that had passed. Camp was setup, meals eaten, and training beginning. They had to start anew, weapons selection and proper use (Or in their case how to not injure themselves) and practice battles in most of which they lost. Sharpclaw kept them at it though, cursing and scowling at times. The vixen however, was more curious in the trees where their enemies seemed to vanish without a trace. It felt like a powerful place, but she wasnt inclined to test it out, instead she chose a young rat. 'Go in there and bring back something not of this world, go!' The rat nodded, 'Yes miss Mysteye!' he wen tin, and like all of the others before him, disappeared. Mysteye waited patiently, he was t oreturn in five minutes with something, anything different. the young rat emerged into dark woods. Night had fallen in Maine as he looked around, assailed by ne wsmells as he looked around, it looked normal, but he needed proof. padding off silently he turned and headed east and slightly north. After an hour of travel he came across a graveyard, most of it's occupants had been there for a long time, as he looked he wondered why the creatures here even bothered making graves and headstones like those that adorned some of th emore elaborate graves. On one of the graves there was what looked a piece of iron thrust into the ground with an ornate shield at it's top. There were letters on it but he didn't know how to read at all. He gave an experimental pull and found it moved easily, a couple more pulls found him holding the iron in his claws. Silently he started to walk back, not encountering anyone, or anything as he made it back to the trees. Stepping through he was slightly blinded by the sudden light of day. Had he missed sleep? He rubbed his eyes and ignored the thought, he walked back over to Mysteye and gave her the object. She examined the object and asked him how long he took. 'A few hours madam.' She stopped, he wasn't gone that long... or at least, not here he wasn't. The rat flinched, tihnking he was going to be punished for making her wait. She only smiled and dismissed him. She looked at the object, according to the rat it came from a graveyard, but she had never seen this at a graveyard before. She could tell that nobeast could have made this, she decided to have a word with Sharpclaw later to tell him about the find.


	32. WGA Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Morning saw camp being packed, Mysteye suggested that they go through and hide within the very depths of the woods on the other side. By the end of the day they were ready, Mysteye and Sharpclaw went through first, closely followed by Sharpclaw's top lieutenants. Sharpclaw looked about to make sure they were alone. He sent scouts out to check the area around them. He didn't like where they were, and the scouts told him the same. He nodded and had the horde follow him. vA short while later he stopped the horde in a secluded wooded clearing. He liked this spot, the main part of a stream was here, the trees tall and with plenty of shade. He was lucky to say, as was everyone else involved. Even with the vast differences in time between worlds, sometimes they meet up. Summer was a mild affair in Maine, and it was nice and warm.

Now unlike in Mossflower, where it's perfectly acceptable to start a fire whenever you like, you need a permit in Maine. Fire in this state would become a serious problem if it spread, becoming a danger to everyone. It wouldn't take very long for the word to get out about the many cooking fires out in the woods. Sargeant Barkpaw however, didn't mind being where he was, but he needed to know more about the woods outside. He called up his best scouts and told them to scout out the woods, they did so without question. Meanwhile, a blueberry picker at the nearby grounds saw the smoke and reported it to his supervisor, who let the local fire department know about it. official wheels began to turn as a helicopter was prepped to launch to scout out the site of a possible conflagration. Barkpaw told Spearpaw about the scouts he sent out, and Spearpaw nodded, the sargeant's instincts had never been wrong before and he could use the knowledge in case he needed it. One of the scouts had gone in the direction of Sharpclaw's horde and noticed the smell of burning wood up ahead. She slowed down and hid herself behind a large tree to see what was going on without begin spotted. Meanwhile the helicopter was warming up, the crew were talking amonst themselves, 'What do you expect to find out there?' said one. 'Don't know. Hopefully it isn't anything serious.' Said the co-pilot. The first one nods. 'And if we can't see...' 'Then the ground team will report what it is. Don't worry, nothing will go wrong.' Said the pilot. The scout turned but noticed that more vermin were behind her, she hid herself so she could watch the enemy encampment.

Further up Clarry Hill Road, the fire ground team were gearing up. Water tanks with sprayers, fire gear, and a radio for each team member so they could keep in touch with each other as well as with the helicopter that would soon be joining them. Final equipment checks were done and they set off, locking their vehicles up before beginning. Over at the station, the helicopter launched and began their search. The site of interest was a mile in from the road and it would take some time to get there. The scout couldn't move, the vermin were all around her, and were starting to clear a new place for their fire when they exposed her. She tried to fight them off but they were too many for her alone. She was beaten, and thrown in front of Sharpclaw. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here? A scout?' he grabbed her by the throat. 'Tell me where the others are, and you'll live.' She struggled as she tried to breathe, his grip was like a vice to her throat. She tried feebly to get his paws off of her throat. Snarling, he threw her bodily to the ground 'You lot!' He snarled. 'Make a cage and keep her in there!' They hopped to it, felling young saplings and strong tree limbs and soon, the outline of a very strong cage could be seen. The hare, Clovesfoot, was kept under heavy guard, with a rope tied around her neck to ensure she didn't try and escape. When the cage was finished she was thrown in and the door locked shut.

Back where the ground team started a state trooper parked his vehicle. he had been requested by town rules and regulations to join the search. he was a few minutes late but they had just started. He called out and then leaving a note with dispatch, proceeded after them. he was there just in case a large wild animal tried to harm the crew of firefighters ahead of him, as well as be present if foul-play was found. Little did he know that for once he'll have to do his job. Sharpclaw's scouts started coming back in. Most of them reporting no movement until one from their rear reported strange creatures approaching. Sharpclaw got the fires put out to kill the smoke and told everyone to hide. Her hoped these were the one's he was after and left orders to have them captured upon enteriong the camp. Meanwhile the helicopter reported that the smoke was black meaning a fire, but couldn't see a thing. the ground team told the helicopter they'll report in when the reach the site. Fifteen minutes later they could see the doused campfires and reported that quite a number of people were apparantly camping and that they'll make sure the fires are out cold. The pilot in the helicopter acknowledged and radioed in the campsite as a false alarm and that they were returning to base. the ground team shut their radio's off and set about their work, but couldn't fail to notice that there was no sign of tents ever being there. mary, the team leader, after she doused a couple pits, started looking around. She noticed the cage and went over to look in, but one of her teammates called her away. they were all in the middle of the camp now, working on what was obviously the largest of the fire pits. Sharpclaw understood that the creatures didn't want the woods to go up but smiled malevolently. They were where he wanted them, he whispered quietly to his captains to spread out and go on his signal. They were going to pay dearly if they werethe same creatuires from the abbey walls. He saw that his horde was in position and gave the order to take them alive.


	33. WGA Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The scouts Sargeant Barkpaw had sent out were returning bar one as was soon known when he finished the headcount. 'Alright, who's the missing one you lot?' the scouts shuffled their footpaws until one finally answered. 'Sir! Clovesfoot is missing sir!' The sargeant waggled an ear before replying. 'Oh yes, her. She was supposed to have returned first. Did'nt send her no more than half a league out from this place.' He then selected two hares. 'Arm yourselves and follow that gal's trail. bring her back if you can. Dismissed!' The scouts saluted and left. He'll have to report this to Spearpaw. Spearpaw however, was busy elsewhere talking to Glen about how best to setup defences where they were. 'I think the best we could do is use the terrain against them. Not much else there is to use out here.' glen nods as well. This place just wouldn't be safe if it came to a fight. 'There are only two doors into this place, but one's mostly glass. That's the weakest part.' Spearpaw was about to reply when Sargeant Barkpaw interupted him. 'Sir! One of the scout's is missing. I sent two out after her.' Spearpaw nods and continues his discussions, now bringing Barkpaw into the planning of defences.

The two scouts saw the camp from afar, looking at the oddly clad humans looking about. They were about to go further when they saw vermin nearby watching the humans intently. Suddenly, they piled out after them, hemming them in on all sides surprisingly quick. The trooper tried getting his sidearm out but he got hit on the back of the head and he dropped the weapon, and it was lost to sight, falling into an old groundhog hole that noone could see. The humans were quickly tied up and led in front of Sharpclaw as he tried to see if these were the humans he was after. The scouts had seen enough and headed back. The horde had stolen a march on them and time was of the essence. they rushed back, the commanders needed to know this and soon, who knows what the vermin would do to their human captives. When the scouts arrived back at the house they blurted it out quickly, leavign all in attendance stunned sient for a few moments. Spearpaw got out of it first and rapped out orders to his hares. Sharpclaw had pushed the issue and now outsiders knew about the evil in the woods. Sharpclaw was inspecting each of his new prisoners, one tried calling in on his radio but was hit on the head and the equipment removed from everyone, there was no possibility of their station knowing for a good long while. i went over to Glen and Spearpaw. 'This isnt good, we have to save them by tomarrow!' Glen looked at me oddly. 'Why? They won't be missed for a few days.' 'No, no no! The scouts described what sounds like firefighters! If they don't report in by the end of today, then there'll be a search party sent out to look for them. Questions will be asked, we could be found out!' Glen looked at Wyatt, realizing that he must be correct, unlike in Mossflower, his kind kept up constant contact and if someone didn't check in, they would be looked for until found. Their stayin his world was suddenly cut very short indeed. 'We'll need a plan.' Said Glen. 'This isnt going to be easy.' Spearpaw nodded his agreement. 'only too true, we'll have to strike hard and swift. when would the best time be?' Glen and the rest thought but it for awhile, trying to think of the right time to attack.

meanwhile, mary was trying as well as the rest, to rationalize what had happened to themselves. They were putting out what looked like a clear and cut campers fire and they were suddenly ambushed by animals! 'No, no,' she thought, 'Ritual cultists or psychopaths dressed up like animals nothing more.' A moan from one corner of the cage snapped her out of her thoughts. Something was moving. She went over to he corner, trying to sound professional. 'Now sta still, tell me if you're injured...' She put her hand on the person's shoulder to turn it's face towards her, and gasped. She was looking at another creature, locked up in the cage with her and the others. 'What the hell is going on around here?' she thought to herself, this couldn't be possible, but her thoughts on what should've been odd people in costums was brought to a crashing halt as the hare captive groaned and awoke, stting up and rubbing it's head. mary was stunned by this, animals couldn't do those things. they couldn't walk upright, cook food or handle weapons like the swords and spears she's seen some handle. This all couldn't be real, and yet it was happening all around her. Most of her crew were probably thinking the same thing. Clovesfoot however, was thinking much more useful thoughts. She examined the cage and noticed the other humans in here with her. She looked towards the more attentive looking one nd tried to talk to her, not knowing that she wouldn't be able to her or speak back.

Mary couldn't tell if the creature was talking or just making noises like most animals do. But on look into the hare's eyes told her it was very much aware, and very intelligent. She wondered what caused the hare to be like that. Maybe some wierd experiment or maybe even a chemical spill, but it just didn't look like it was the result of either. Clovesfoot decided after a couple of tries that this human couldn't communicate with her, but that didn't mean she couldn't get her point across to the human. She tried pantomiming but the human just stared back at her. She could tell it was female like herself but unable to understand. She sighed and sat up a bit, waiting for whatever might happen next.

Spearpaw and Sargeant Barkpaw, along with Glen and the scouts, came up with a plan of attack. They all agreed to go in immediately and after gathering arms and supplies, set out into the woods at a silent double-step, everyone's face grim. Liz and Sister Elm had opted to stay behind at the house just in case anyone showed up. Sharpclaw was sharpening his sword, ready to start 'questioning' his new captives. 'Bring out the blue one!' he called, and got ready to extract information, in any way he could. The cage door was opened and a crude rope noose was thrown around the troopers neck. He struggled with the help of some of the firemen but one of the guards slashed at their arms with his sword, inflicting some deep gashes. Soon however the guards won out and dragged out the trooper, gasping for air, and brought him to Sharpclaw's feet. Sharpclaw brought his blade to underneath the human's chin. 'Stand up. Let's see what ye are.' He pressed the tip of his sword into the human's flesh, threatening to harm him. The trooper sullenly got up, not really wanting to be injured like most would. 'Now tell me... human, were you the one at edwall Abbey? Were you?' The trooper just stared back at him, not comprehending a single word. 'Well? Are you going to answer?' The trooper said nothing, he could tell that this was some kind of interrogation but it was pointless using a language he couldn't speak. Sharpclaw suddenly took his sword and using the flat side, hit him across the face, leaving some cuts on his jaw. 'Answer!' Clovesfoot, mary, and the other firemen watched. Clovesfoot tried her best to stop things before they got any worse. 'Stop! They can't speak our language! Stop it you stupid beast! Sharpclaw growled and lashed out, leaving the trooper with a deep gash on his right arm. 'useless offal. Take him away and bring the hare to me! I'll soon tickle out a story from her!' Some of the vermin laughed as two guards threw the bleeding trooper in, and took the hare out. That was the last thing that Spearpaw's advanced scouts saw before reporting back. Things had gone worse and if they didn't show up soon, there might not be anyone left to save


End file.
